A Rift in the Friendship
by AmyHermione
Summary: I'm back and I've updated the story. Brand new Chapter 13! Romance tears apart the friendship of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry finds a secret underground anti-Voldemort revolt; occurs during 5th year. r/h, h/g shipper! Please r/r No flames pleaz!
1. Fireworks

**This story starts out in December when Hogwarts is having it's holiday season. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have for once had a rather normal year so far. Nothing has happened since last summer's tragic events. Hermione is currently having problems with her boyfriend Victor Krum, which she has kept confidential from her best friends, Ron and Harry, although both know that there is a fight, they don't know what its about and aren't going to ask any questions. Harry has been noticing a change in Hermione, as if she has grown even further from he and Ron, but he is trying to ignore it. Ron has been accepted on the Quidditch team to replace Oliver Wood as the keeper. Now, the gang is relaxing on their first day of Christmas break.**  
  
Harry walked into the common room, excited that he had a whole 2 weeks to spend with Hermione and Ron. Harry had a feeling this would be the best Christmas break as of yet. Not only were Hermione and Ron staying, but Parvati, Lavender, Neville and the entire Weasley gang were there. Harry saw Ron by himself in a corner, using a pack of exploding snap to make a card castle.   
        
"Can I join?" said Harry   
        
"Sure," said Ron. The two of them worked hard and cautiously, placing the cards on the castle when Hermione came in.   
        
"Hi Hermione!" said Harry   
        
"Hey Harry....Ron," Hermione replied. Harry had noticed that ever since the fight between Hermione and Krum, Ron and Hermione had been acting awful strange around each other. Hermione joined them as Neville stumbled into the common room chasing after Trevor. There was pandomoniom as Fred and George joined Neville is attempting to catch the toad. Fred finally succeeded and gave Neville his toad. The onlookers went back to their activities. Neville walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
        
"So, did you guys hear about the Valentine Ball? Professor Dumbledore thought the Yule ball was such a success, he decided to make a Valentine ball, so that no one had to stay for Christmas, but we could still have a ball!"   
        
"Yeah we heard!" said Harry. Ron and Hermione both didn't look up, solemnly nodded their heads.   
        
"Do you guys know who you are asking to the ball?" said Neville as he blushed, "I was just going to ask Parvati over there."   
      Harry, Hermione, and Ron all blushed severely. Ron looked quite busy trying to fix his card in the right place. "I dunno," Harry said, trying to break the silence.   
        
"Well, I'm going to ask Parvati. See you all later," said Neville with a blush.   
      As Neville left Hermione replied, "I guess I will ask Krum, I'm going to the owl post to mail him."   
        
"Wait!" Ron said, "Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ron dragged Hermione to a corner. Harry felt oddly uncomfortable, since he could still hear them, but he felt ashamed because he really wanted to hear what was going on  
        
"Hermione, I have something to tell you. I don't think you deserve to go with Krum. I think you deserve to go with someone who will....er...," Harry glanced over at Ron and saw that he was rather red around the ears, "I think you should go with...what I mean is...I think you should go with....me."        Harry's heart froze. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Harry had blundered with the cards and the card castle started popping everywhere. Harry noticed that everyone was looking at the red and green fireworks display of exploding cards except Hermione and Ron, Ron staring uncomfortably at Hermione, Hermione looking rather confused at Ron. Fred and George, who had been trying to hex a salamander, stopped their plans and laughed jovially as they stared at the fireworks of cards. Neville who was rather red, stood next to Parvati who was giggling with Lavender as they all looked at the show of fireworks. But Harry could not enjoy the show as he stared at his two best friends. Something Harry had never expected in his life had just happened in the last two minutes. As the explosions died down, Harry heard Hermione: "I kinda need to go to the library." She ran off; Looking at her face, Harry was unable to tell if she was upset, confused, scared, or happy. Ron stood there for a second, until he finally walked gloomily to the dorm door and slammed it, still quite red around the ears. No one but Harry had seemed to notice these happenings; everyone else was clapping as the noise finally died.   
       
 Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Why hadn't Ron told him? Ron was his best friend, and he had been sure that he knew everything about him. All of a sudden, it hit Harry. Those few minutes would change his five-year friendship forever. Nothing would ever be the same. Harry was quite confused and angry as he started picking up the charred pieces of the cards by himself, everyone else back to their original activities. Then he noticed not everyone had gone back to their activities. A few feet away from him, Ginny was timidly helping Harry pick up the scorched card fragments...  
  
      Harry suddenly realized he could be using magic to pick up the card pieces, but he no longer wanted to. He grinned widely as he reconciled his arrival at the Burrow last August: Mr. Weasley and Charlie had apparated into 4 Privet drive this time, just as Uncle Vernon's boss, Mr. Mason, had come to discuss an idea for the company. Luckily, Mr. Mason had not seen them apparate in, but he had been quite surprised to see the Dursleys had guest besides himself. Uncle Vernon was all the more surprised, but recognized Mr. Weasley immediately. Dudley, who had been hanging around, immediately squealed and went to hide. He remembered the tong-tongue toffee episode quite well. Harry was excited to see his rescuers. Uncle Vernon had no time to yell at Harry as the group walked out of the house and to a local floo powder station (it was in a near-by restaurant). Mrs. Weasley had an entire meal prepared for Harry's arrival. Harry was so happy to see Ron. Fred and George let Harry have some candy they had, that immediately turned into a rubber chicken when he took it. As Harry sat down at the table, Ginny came into the room. While Harry was pouring his tea, he saw Ginny walk into the room.   
  
      "Hey Harry" Obviously Ginny had grown over the summer. Her hair flowed to her shoulders in auburn ringlets. She looked at Harry with a little scarlet tinge to her cheeks, but she didn't act bashful as she used to.   
        
"Um, hey Ginny," Harry replied. Harry suddenly realized his glass was about to overflow. Luckily, nobody noticed. Harry couldn't believe it, but Ginny was changing into quite a young woman and it had happened right in front of him, although he hadn't taken any notice until this year. Now, as Harry groped for the nearest fragment of card, he suddenly realized he had picked them all up. Then, he saw that there was still one left. As he reached to pick it up, Ginny's dainty hand also reached for it. Their hands met, and Harry, rather embarrassed picked it up quickly.   
        
"Oh. Thanks for helping Ginny," said Harry.   
        
"No problem," she replied Although any other time Harry would have loved to chat with Ginny, right now he just wanted to be alone. He had to think of the new problem he was being thrown into.   
        
"Is something the matter Harry?" Ginny said looking a little worried.          
  
"No...no. Nothing at all," Harry was unable to make eye contact, "I better go Ginny. Maybe we can talk later." Harry decided to go see if Ron was o.k. He strided towards the dorms, noticing Ginny's worried, brown eyes following him. He opened the dorm door.  
      
  Harry saw Ron asleep on his bed. Harry's rage was beyond him. How could Ron do this to him? To Hermione? It was just a stupid ball and Ron could find another date somewhere! Harry had known something like this would happen soon. Nothing had happened all year. In fact it had been a rather normal year, except for the absence of Hagrid and Snape. Snape's absence had been rather relieving, although the fact that Professor Binns has taken over made it a very boring class. Harry knew they had been sent on missions but he knew not where. He had expected this year to be catastrophic. Now he had to deal with a careless friend and a mad friend!   
        
Harry wanted to go hit Ron hard across the face! But, he just went over to stare at him. Harry looked at Ron's face and was quite surprised to see how troubled he looked. He had dark rings beneath his eyes, as if he had been missing much sleep. Harry suddenly realized he hadn't noticed them before, nor had he heard Ron's steady breathes at night as often anymore. That meant he hadn't been sleeping... was Ron not telling Harry something? Harry looked around Ron's cupboard to see if he had any pills, suddenly worried about his friend. Then he saw that his drawer was slightly open, with a picture sticking out. Harry pulled out the picture. Hermione, in her apparel she had worn during the Yule Ball was waving at Harry. A rather large arm also waved, cut off where Ron had obviously torn the picture. This must have been Krum. Harry's stomach started to do somersaults as he put the facts together. He stared into his friend's troubled face and back at the picture. He couldn't believe it. The memory of the Yule Ball suddenly returned to him. Memories of Ron being quite uptight when Hermione told them she was going to the Yule ball with someone else. He had always wondered why his best friend had never taken the opportunity to dance with his beautiful date, Padma, but had only stared at Hermione. He dropped the picture of Hermione. Did his best friend fancy Hermione?!....   
Harry ran out of the room, unable to take any more. He rushed for the library, hoping to find peace and quiet in there. He looked into the window and was reluctant to see Hermione in there. She sat with Parvati and Lavender, who were giggling over something. Hermione appeared to be giggling along with them periodically, but looking closer, Harry noticed she was thinking hard about something. She looked extremely troubled, maybe angry. The last thing Harry wanted to do now was talk to her. Harry moped around the halls for a while. With most people gone for the holidays, he could find a nice step and contemplate on the situation he was in the middle of. He sat down on the step and was unable to move. Should he tell Ron he had heard the whole thing? Should he steer clear of him? Should he tell Hermione?   
        
"Hey Harry" Someone was standing over Harry. Harry looked up in the angelic face of Cho Chang, who was smiling serenely back at him  
  
      Harry wasn't sure why Cho was still at Hogwarts, but Cho saying hi to him was something new that he didn't want to discourage.   
        
"Hey Cho." She smiled and then walked off. Harry wondered if he should have asked her to the ball now, but something held him back. He wasn't sure what, but he was only able to stare longingly at her. After she left, he sat in silence, until a distant voice caught his attention. It sounded like an adult and it suddenly dawned on Harry how peculiar it was that he hadn't seen any of the teacher bustling in the halls all day. Then he listened closer to the voice.  
        
Harry was surprised to hear what sounded like Dumbledore's voice. Harry had barely seen Dumbledore this year, so he was very happy to hear him. He walked towards the voice. Harry realized he was in a corridor that he had never ventured into. He cautiously walked down the way and reached a room lit with candles. Hiding in the shadows, he stared down into the room, awestruck at the scene before his eyes. Dumbledore stood before all the teachers and many more people!   
        
Harry wanted to rush down and say hi to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, who were among the many wizards and witches! He couldn't believe they were here and had not told him! He scanned the table. Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Black, Professor Right (the new Care of Magical Creature teacher), Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Trewlawny, Professor Fletcher, and every other Professor was there. Harry was astounded to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there! How come they had not told Ron or any of the other kids that they had come? No wonder none of the kids could go home! Their parents had said they had to do some important business. Charlie, Bill, and Percy sat next to their parents. Harry felt a little uncomfortable to see the Diggorys there. Mrs. Diggory looked more tired then the last time Harry had seen her. Mad-Eye Moody was also present, and so were about fourteen faces Harry didn't recognize. Then Harry's biggest surprise lay at the very end of the table. There was someone Harry NEVER expected to see.   
        
There was Harry's old babysitter, Mrs. Figg! Except now she was in a cloak and witch's hat! Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelieve! Was he going crazy? Was he dreaming?   
        
Then Dumbledore began to speak: "I have gotten new reports from Severus. Lord Voldemort is planning to come here at the end of the school-term," everyone winced at the name, Harry's heart jumped to his throat. Dumbledore continued, "This is what we all expected. It is a pity, but we must act fast. Reubeus has reported that he and Madame Maxine have succeeded. The support of the giants should greatly improve our chances. Mundungus, have you found any more support at the Ministry?"   
        
Quiet, Professor Fletcher stood up. Harry was quite surprised to see him look so gallant and powerful. He began, " Most everyone has sided with Cornelius, sir. I have managed to get about twenty more supporters though. I will continue to try my best sir."   
        
"Well, there is nothing else to report I take it," said Dumbledore, looking around at the rest of the interlocutors. No one responded, Dumbledore went on, "Fine, then i shall once again thank everyone for staying so calm and not troubling the children by revealing this dire situation. Please continue to keep all of this away from the children. This meeting of the Order of Pheonix is adjourned."   
        
Harry was unsure what the Order of Pheonix was, but he quickly ran out of the corridor and ran as fast as he could to the common room. He reached the entrance and was bearly able to mutter "manticore" to the Fat Lady as he numbly walked into the common room.   
  
The next thing Harry could remember was waking up in his bed. He groggily pulled the curtains back and suddenly remembered yesterday's events. He looked at the empty bed of Ron. Harry pulled on some clothes, attempted to smooth his hair back and went to try and find Ron. He didn't have to go far, for Ron was sitting in the common room. No one else was there. Harry peered down at Ron, trying his best to remain incognito. Ron still had those purple rings around his eyes and he was staring into oblivion, obviously contemplating very hard. Harry walked down the steps and stood next to Ron who took a minute to notice him.   
        
"Oh! 'Lo Harry," Ron barked in a voice, full of tension. He immediately played innocent, putting a fake smile on and grinning widely at Harry.          
"Hey...er...hey Ron..." Harry was unsure what he should do next. Should he tell him he knew?   
       
 "Wanna go have a go on the Quidditch field?" Ron interuppted his thoughts in his voice, so full of animosity. Harry knew Ron really didn't want to play Quidditch now, probably the first time ever that he didn't want to.          
  
"Erm... I have to go find Neville...he...er... needed help with....something," Harry hesitated, but knew it was all for the best. He strided out of the common room, not looking back. Harry was unable to take any more. He had to talk to someone. He couldn't decide who. Was it Hermione or Ron? Who could take it better? Who would-- Harry ran head first into someone and books scattered everywhere. Harry staggered and looked up.   
        
Professor Fletcher was stumbling to pick up as many of the books as possible, "Harry, how unexpecting..." Professor Fletcher sounded so much different then last night. He sounded and acted timid and frightened. Was he acting so that the students wouldn't suspect problems like Dumbledore had asked?   
        
"Hello Professor. I am so sorry," Harry began to help pick up the books, and noticed some of the titles. A History of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Death Eaters: Up Close and Personal, The Struggle for Unity: Fighting against Dark Arts were the titles he saw.   
        
Fletcher looked a little uneasy as he snatched the books out of Harry's hands. "Trying to--er--figure out what to do for next lesson!" He said enthusiasticly. Harry looked at him and all of sudden had a strong desire to tell him everything that had happened to him yesterday. Before he could even consider it, Fletcher balanced all the books in his hands and began to briskly walk off. "Talk to you later Harry!" he shrieked over his shoulder. Harry was rather dissappointed, standing there in the hall for about five minutes, wondering what to do.   
        
Christmas vacation was definitely not turning out how Harry had planned it. Thwarted with his luck, he shuffled his feet towards the front door and moped outside. He looked longingly at Hagrid's hut, which had an obvious layer of dust over the front window. Hagrid had been gone since June. Harry now knew that he had gone to find the giants and try to gain their support, and had succeeded. Would he be coming back soon? Harry definitely needed to talk to him now. Harry found a nice tree to lean against and started skipping rocks across the lake, watching the giant squid attempt to try and catch them. None of the rocks went more then three skips. Out of the blue, another rock skipped perfectly across the lake.   
        
Harry looked to his side and saw Ginny stooped over looking for a good rock. Harry could feel the heat of a blush coming into his cheeks.   
        
"Is something the matter Harry?" Ginny said and gazed at Harry with her brown eyes, "Hermione is hanging out with Parvati and Lavender and I can't find Ron. Your all by yourself out here and yesterday you seemed upset. I know all of you quite well, even if you wouldn't think so, and I think something is going on. Are you sure you are O. K.?"   
        
Harry knew there was no fooling her now. But would it be right to tell Ron's sister his personal problem? Harry quickly thought up a fib        "Er...well...Ron and Hermione are fighting right now," It wasn't exactly a fib, for they were not getting along, or as far as Harry knew they weren't.          
"Oh! I'm really sorry Harry. Maybe we can go play wizard chess to pass the time away?" Ginny smiled at Harry. Harry felt he was obligated to do so, so he nodded his head slowly. Ginny grabbed his hand, and Harry felt a chill run down his back, a pleasant one. Ginny had obviously felt something too, because she was blushing as they walked hand in hand back to the castle. Harry was astounded by her sudden bravery at approaching him. After all, it wasn't a secret that she was crazy about him and he never remembered her even talking to him in the past out of shyness. She sure was growing up.  
        
After the third game of wizard chess, Harry had forgotten all about yesterday. He had never realized how fun Ginny really was to hang out with. After they finished four games of wizard chess, Harry and Ginny talked for a long time and Harry discovered Ginny was a lot different from what he had thought she was. They had a long conversation about Quidditch, Harry surprised to find out Ginny loved Quidditch almost as much as Ron did. She told Harry all about her friends, which she seemed to have many. They laughed over some old memories and got to know eachother. This whole time no one else had come into the common room, but after about three more hours, Hermione came in alone.   
        
"Harry! Where have you been?" she crowed with surprised. Harry figured she was surprised to see him with Ginny instead of Ron.   
        
"Um, I better get up to bed," said Ginny, "It is 9 o'clock after all and tomorrow is Christmas eve! See you tomorrow Harry" She stood up and started walking towards her dorm.   
        
"Wait Ginny," Harry got up and walked up to her, "I had a great time today, maybe we can hang out some other time?"   
        
Ginny blushed slightly, "I did too Harry, and sure! I'd love to hang out with you! Goodnight." Harry waved at Ginny and goggled over her as she walked into the dorm. He was totally oblivious of Hermione who was storming nearby.   
        
"HARRY!?" she shrieked.   
        
"Oh! Hermione. Hello." said Harry, and smiled at her. Then he remembered the previous day's events and felt himself go pale. What should he say to Hermione? He decided maybe he should get Hermione to tell him.  "So, Hermione, what's up?" he said.   
        
"Er...nothing... is something wrong Harry?"   
        
"Oh! NO NO!! Nothing. Anything wrong with--"   
        
"NO! No!! Nothing at all..." There was a long silence as the two stood next to eachother, not making eye contact.   
        
"Have you seen Ron, Hermione?" It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. Hermione all of a sudden turned lividly white and changed seconds later to a scarlet red. She was unable to make eye contact with Harry.          
  
"Er...well..." Next moment Ron walked into the room looking quite wrapped up in whatever he was thinking. Then he noticed Harry and Hermione next to him and turned pale.   
        
"What are you guys doing here?" He looked shocked. Something passed between Hermione and Ron that Harry saw immediately. A pang of guilt spread over him as he realized they were still unaware that he knew what was going on.   
        
"Maybe we should get to bed Ron..." he said.   
        
"Right..." Ron and Hermione hadn't broken their eye contact yet. Harry stared at them out of the corner of his eye. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Hermione hesitate and make a small smile at Ron and Ron go red around the ears. He couldn't believe it. Harry fumed up the stairs and didn't look back at his friends.  
  
After closing the door, he felt his robes were stuck on a nail on the other side of the door. He creeped the door open and suddenly realized he would be forced to hear more of his friend's secret conversations. As he tried to get the cloth out of the nail, he froze at the words he was reluctant to hear.   
        
"Ron, I am sorry about the past couple days, avoiding you and all," said Hermione   
        
"That's ok..." Ron sounded like he expected more. Harry peeped through the cracked door and saw Hermione looked reluctant at these last few words,   
        
"I'll go to the ball with you. I mean, I know you are only asking me as a friend--"   
        
"Hermione! I--I--well..." Harry couldn't stand to listen any longer, but he couldn't remove his robes since his hands were unable to function.          
"Hermione," Harry couldn't stop his eyes from staring at his friend, who was completely red and had slipped his hand into Hermione's. Harry had never seen this side of Ron, "Hermione, I really like you--I mean...well, I think I'm in love with you!"   
        
At this moment, Harry felt an electric shock pass through his hands that caused him to rip his robes off the nail. He had a hard time closing the door quietly, so that the two down stairs wouldn't hear him. He went back to his bed as he heard Hermione's voice growing louder and angrier. Not long after, Ron came into the dorm. Harry peeped through the curtains after he heard Ron close his own curtains. He was furious with Ron. Yet, suddenly, great pity and grief fell over Harry as he heard his friend sobbing into his pillow. Ron was REALLY in love with her! Harry didn't know how to feel as he stared out the window, snow starting to fall, and leaving a white sheet over the world. It was as if the white sheet was covering Harry, Ron, and Hermione's childhoods forever..  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  
  



	2. The Snowball Fight

Harry woke around 9:30 that morning and walked down to the common room. He was shocked to see that Ron and Hermione were actually in the same room! Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation as they worked on some homework. Not far off, Ron and Neville were in the middle of a game of wizard chess. Harry frowned as he headed towards Ginny and Hermione. Could Hermione be telling Ginny? Harry knew Ron would not be happy about Hermione telling Ginny his deepest secret, but with the fight they were in, he wouldn't be all that surprised. He began walking towards the girls, but Neville called him over. Harry looked longingly at Ginny, but turned around and walked to Neville.   
        
"She said yes!" Neville was in a fit of ectasy. Ron was looking rather rancid as he stared over at Ginny and Hermione, yet he noticed Harry looking at him and forced a smile.   
        
"That's great Neville. Congrats," Harry was still giving Ron a searching look. Neville started going on about how he had asked Parvati to the dance, when Fred and George made a blazing entrance.   
        
"Today is the perfect day for.... a snowball fight!!!!" cried Fred, grinning mischieviously. George was rubbing his hands together and staring at the lot.   
        
"Great idea!" cried Neville, "I'll go and find Parvati and Lavender!" After Neville returned with Lavender and Parvati, who were giggling and whispering about something as usual, the whole group walked briskly behind Fred and George, excited about a great snowball fight. Harry walked between Ron and Hermione. There was definite animosity around them. Harry decided maybe this wasn't the best time to tell them about the Order of Pheonix, yet he had to get it off his shoulders soon... suddenly he saw Cho Chang, walking by herself. Staring longingly at her, he wondered once again why she had decided to stay for Christmas.   
        
"I'll meet you guys out there in a second," Harry said as he walked towards Cho,     
"Hey Cho... what you up to?" He couldn't believe his bravery.   
        
"Nothing much," Cho seemed to be interupted from a deep thought, yet Harry didn't notice since he was so nervous.   
        
"Well...I was wondering..." Harry was even more astonished by his next gallant words as a fresh blush burst on his cheeks, "Would you like to join my friends and I in a snowball fight."   
She looked up at Harry and gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, her worried expression immediately disappearing, "Ok."  
  
      Harry walked out rather aware that he had a gorgeous girl at his side. He saw that the rest of the gang had already started the snowball fight. He looked at Cho and gave a playful smirk and ran out into the barely touched snow field. As he gathered snow, he was hit by George and he quickly hit him back. Neville was making a racket as a giggling Parvati chased him pelting snowball after snowball at his back. Harry laughed jovially as he looked at Cho, who had George on the ground with the constant snowballs she threw.   
        
Then Harry wondered where Hermione and Ron were. He looked around and saw Hermione behind Ginny and Lavender. Hermione looked rather dangerous as she gathered snow. She catapulted them in a particular direction. Harry followed it with his eyes and saw Ron ducking not far off. It occurred to him suddenly why Hermione had an urge to throw snowballs at Ron. Harry, at first, was thinking Ron deserved it, but then he remembered the previous night, the true, lovestruck sobs of Ron. A sudden anger filled Harry that he didn't expect. He stormed towards Hermione without thinking, and made a nice, hard snowball, pelting it in her face. He threw several as Hermione continued to try and violently throw more at Ron. A snowball hit Harry rather abruptly and he looked towards the direction it had came from. Ron's face was contorted into a sneer, and his face was red with anger. Harry couldn't figure out why Ron was angry at him now, but right now he was too angry at Hermione to think about it.   
        
He threw another snowball at Hermione and heard Ron mutter, "Not at her you don't!". It suddenly occurred to Harry why Ron didn't want Harry throwing snowballs at Hermione, but his loathing deepened even more. Harry starting throwing snowballs as violently at Hermione was throwing them at Ron, and not long after, Ron was throwing them violently at Harry. Fred, George, Ginny and the rest of the gang stopped what they were doing and stared at the inevitably angered threesome. Harry, Ron and Hermione obviously didn't know they were causing a scene, because they continued to pelt snowballs at one another, with livid stitches on their faces. It was quite a scene.  
        
Christmas was rather grim compared to previous years. Harry opened his presents in silence. Dobby came to visit and gave him a lovely pair of new socks, this time with black dragons on one and green on the other. Hagrid had sent an exotic looking wooden leopard but had said nothing in his note except telling Harry he missed him terribly and to check to make sure Professor Sprout was caring for Fang well. Hermione and Ron had given him the usual from Hogsmeade, nothing special. This hurt him badly. He threw Mrs. Weasley's sweater aside in grief.   
  
Harry thought things couldn't get any worse than the day before, yet they had. Hermione and Ron were really tense and silent around each other. Harry chose to hang around with Neville and Ginny for the rest of Christmas break. He couldn't take the animosity around either of his friends. Ron stayed around with Fred and George. Hermione followed the giggling Parvati and Lavender.     
        
Harry didn't see much of Ron. Ron was apparently still mad at him for hitting Hermione with the snowballs. Hermione stayed away from Ron for obvious reasons. Therefore, Ron was pretty much by himself. Harry talked to Hermione in the halls sometimes, but it was obvious Hermione didn't want to. She seemed very far off every time he saw her. Classes resumed a week after Christmas.   
        
The Gryffindor fifth years started with Professor Fletcher's class. Unfortunately, there was assigned seating in this class, so he walked gloomily to his seat right next to Hermione and minutes later, Ron sat on the other side of him. It was the first time he had been in the same room with them since the snowball fight. Harry looked at Ron through the corner of his eye and saw how nervous he looked. He was shaking a pencil in his hand furiously. It dropped to the ground. Harry was so nervous when he quickly bent down to pick it up; so nervous that he didn't see Ron bending down to pick it up either, therefore they bumped heads.   
        
"Erm, sorry," Ron mumbled. He was about to continue with something else, but seemed to have changed his mind, or maybe it was because Professor Fletcher began his lesson at that moment, Harry couldn't tell. Hermione had kept a wary eye on the two the entire time.   
        
"All right class," Professor Fletcher said in his usual timid voice (or at least in his disguised voice Harry thought, suddenly remembering his night at the Order of Pheonix meeting), "Please put away your books, because today we are going to practice dueling with Professor Flitwick's class. We have agreed that maybe it would do you guys some...er...good..."   
        
A whispering hum filled the classroom. None of the teachers had ever combined classes, let alone had a field trip. Harry thought he knew why they were doing this though. Could the teachers think it was dire to teach dueling to the students as danger came nearer and nearer to Hogwarts? Harry grew slightly pale at the thought.   
        
"Is something wrong Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry turned around to see that everyone else was heading out of the class room. He must have been thinking too hard to notice. Hermione looked startled to see Harry so pale. Ron was standing a couple feet away, straggling behind to see what the problem was. Harry staggered to his feet and strided towards Hermione and then grabbed Ron by the sleeve. Harry was sick and tired of all the fighting,   
        
"I don't care if you guys are mad a me or whoever, there is something I need to talk to you guys about!"   
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Big Surprise for Harry

"No wonder we haven't heard anything about You-Know-Who!!" cried Ron.  
  
      "Yeah...too bad we weren't there with you Harry!" said Hermione, "We really need to discuss this at lunchtime. This is a dire situation."  
  
      "Right..." Harry replied. The three of them trailed behind the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years into Professor Flitwick's large classroom. Harry suddenly lost his appetite when he saw the scene before him. Hermione and Ron also looked devastated to see that their dueling partners were the Slytherin fifth years. The other Gryffindors were moaning and complaining just as much; but the Slytherins were snickering gleefully. Harry noticed Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, arm in arm in the corner, Crabbe and Goyle behind them. The two had been dating since the beginning of the year. Harry wasn't sure if it was the fact that Pansy was at least a foot taller than Draco or if it was that Pansy looked like an ogre that made him have to stifle a guffaw in his arm.   
  
      "All right students," Professor Flitwick chimed, "Your partners will be picked alphabetically. That is, whichever student from the other class is closest to you on the alphabetized list shall be your partner."  
  
      Moans and snickers spread across the room. Harry scanned the Slytherins gloomily until his stomach lurched; Pansy Parkinson was giggling a storm and pointing gleefully at him. Harry groaned. Malfoy was practically beaming as he stared at a mortified Neville. Neville was whimpering and hiding behind Seamus. As Professor Flitwick called out names, students polished their wands and stepped into line facing their partners. The two teachers seemed to not notice what they were putting themselves into. Hermione looked unusually nervous as she looked into the impassive face of Goyle. Harry tried to hide his anxiety as he stepped across from Pansy; she was at least a half a head taller than he was. Ron's eyes were full of malice as he stared at a boy named Blaise Zabini; he was as tall as Ron (about 6 feet tall), had sandy blonde hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
      "Now students," Professor Flitwick twittered cheerfully, "If there is any spells besides basic spells, any spell at all that could cause physical damage, Filch would be more than glad to let the whole lot of you clean the Great Hall this afternoon during your free period--without magic". Harry sighed and looked at the evil grin on Pansy's face; he readied himself to defend the Jelly Legs Hex.  
  
      A half-hour later, every Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth year was busily scrubbing the grimy floor of the Great Hall. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was muttering under her breath over and over, "It wasn't my fault. I followed the rules. He was the one who used the leg-locking curse!". Ron kept looking up and sneering at Blaise Zabini. He stopped every once and a while to caress a large bruise on his head. Neville, who was next to Harry, whispered in Harry's ear, "How do Muggles live without magic?"  
  
      Harry had had more success with Pansy. He had managed to use a powerful disarming spell before Pansy could touch him. Today had been a good day for Harry. The past month's events were not thought of the rest of the day as he grinned mischievously at a whimpering Pansy and sneering Malfoy. It had been the best day in months.  
       
      A week and a half passed by and Harry was sure everything was back to normal. Hermione and Ron were like their normal selves. On Monday, a dung bomb was let off during lunch. It was a moment of great fun for everyone. The culprits were never caught, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but notice Fred, George, and Lee stifling guilty snickers in the corner. In herbology on Thursday, they got to feed mice to the Giant Mouse Eating Venus Flytraps that Professor Sprout had been raising. Neville, usually scared by such monstrous magical creatures was delighted; Harry had learned his previous year that Neville loved herbology and was quite talented at it. As the students entered the castle after class, they couldn't help but notice the crowd around the bulletin board. Ron, who was quite tall, peeked over the heads and read out the announcement to Harry and Hermione:  
  
HOGMEADE TRIP   
SATURDAY JANUARY 17  
Don't forget that a month from today is the  
Valentine Ball.  
Please see Professor McGonagall  
to buy tickets.  
Don't forget to bring a date!!  
  
      Harry, Ron, and Hermione had completely forgotten about the Ball. Amidst all the giggling girls and smiling boys, the three walked back in morbid silence,  
  
      "I think I better go and work on my Arithmancy homework in the library," Hermione crowed rather loudly.  
  
      Harry and Ron didn't answer as they watched her stride off. The silence was deadly as the two boys avoided eye contact.  
  
      Harry decided to break it with the question that both he and Ron were dying to ask each other: "So Ron, who are you asking?" Harry cracked out rather quickly. Of course he already knew the answer, but he had to hear it from Ron.  
  
      "Harry, maybe we shouldn't talk about this, I mean, we have to plan our new Divination predictions!" poor Ron was desperately trying to change the subject, yet Harry could sense his desire to ask Harry the same question. Suddenly it hit Harry. Who WAS he going to ask? Was it right to ask Cho? She had gone through a lot last year. But that shouldn't stop him from asking her. Yet--why was something telling him not to? Harry and Ron stepped lightly into the Gryffindor Common Room and began to make up morbid predictions of their deaths while thoughts of Valentine's Day gnawed at the back of their heads.  
  
      That night Harry had a dream. He dreamt that he was in the Great Hall, all by himself and Cho walked in. She asked him to the Valentine's Ball, but before he could answer, Ginny walked in and asked him to the Valentine's ball too. The two girls started fighting and each one grabbed one of his arms. He was just about to rip in half when Harry woke up. Sweaty and breathing heavily, he recovered and saw everyone else was already awake. He walked up to the mirror and stared at himself. Would anyone want to go to the Valentine's ball with him? Harry realized he was getting pretty tall (he was nearly 5'7" now). Though his hair and eyes were still the same. He sat down on his bed and took out his album that Hagrid had given him his very first year at Hogwarts and looked at his parent's wedding picture. Then he looked at his reflection. It was funny how he and his father looked exactly alike. Why did people have to grow up?, Harry thought. He sighed, closed the album, returned it to his drawer, and walked down to the common room.   
  
      Harry's heart lurched when he saw Ron and Hermione sitting by themselves down in the common room. Obviously, he had interrupted something, something private. The normal life was over again. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed even more heavily.  
  
      "So, what are you guys up to?" Harry interrogated his two best friends.  
  
      "Nothing much..." Hermione looked very nervous and was growing more scarlet as the silent seconds rolled by. Had Harry missed something important?  
  
      "Maybe we should go to breakfast Harry!" Ron crowed, in unusual delight. Harry followed him out of the common room and Hermione followed looking rather uneasy. The three friends entered the common room together. Harry couldn't help but notice all the attention they attracted. George walked by on the way out of the Great Hall, nudging a scarlet Ron in the side and making cat noises. Parvati and Lavender giggled furiously as they passed Hermione. The three of them sat down in silence, all in different moods.  
Hermione looked a mixture between scared, embarrassed, and angry.  
Ron looked a mixture between delighted, embarrassed, and nervous.  
Harry just looked downright confused.  
  
      After breakfast, Hermione remembered she had forgotten her Arithmancy homework in the common room and asked Ron and Harry to come with her to go and get it before they headed off to Divination. Harry found it odd of Hermione to forget her homework, but shrugged his shoulders and got up. "Might as well. Wouldn't want to be early to Professor Trewlawny's class. I have a cough. Professor Trewlawny is sure to sense death in the near future for me," remarked Harry. Ron chortled.  
  
      Hermione ran up to the girl's dorm, leaving the boys by themselves to wait for her. Ron stuck his hands in his pocket, looking more nervous then ever. Harry just stared at Ron, expecting an explanation. Neville quickly ran up to Ron in an obvious state of ecstasy.  
       
       "Wow Ron! Congrats on getting a date to the Valentine's ball! Everyone is talking about it!" he cried. Ron blushed and gave an embarrassed smirk. Harry's stomach squirmed.  
  
     "Who--" he began, but was interrupted by Seamus.  
  
      "I knew you and Hermione would hit it off sometime Ron! We all saw it coming!" Seamus remarked jovially and giving him a wink as he headed for the dorm.  
  
      Harry couldn't close his mouth as he stared at a cowering Ron.  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  



	4. Secrets and Mistakes

Several uncomfortable and silent seconds later, Hermione emerged from the girl's dorm carrying her homework.  She saw Ron, who was as red as a tomato, and Harry's dropped jaw and knew immediately what had occurred.  She ran quickly to her class not looking back at her two best friends.  Ron, still looking like a tomato, moped out of the common room in the silence.  Harry followed at a distance. He didn't care if he was late for Divination class.  Why had Hermione said yes?  Why was he, their best friend, the last to know?  Heart-broken, Harry climbed into the Divination tower just as Ron sat at Harry and his table.  Harry sat next to him and gave Ron a reprimanding look. Professor Trewlawny began her lesson in a misty tone, yet neither Ron nor Harry heard a single word of it.    
  
      "Why didn't you tell me Ron?" Harry snapped in a whisper.  
  
     "I would have before I did it, but I just kinda burst it out this morning on accident!  It was horrible Harry!  Right in front of every--"  
  
      "I don't care to hear the story Ron," Harry scathed, "Don't you understand what this means?  Nothing will ever be the same.  Ever!" All the anger that had been building up since the beginning of Christmas break was bursting out.  
Dean, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, warned Harry, but it was too late.  Professor Trewlawny was already in a storm.  
  
      "Harry Potter!  I asked you which planet is in alignment today and I want an answer now!  Talking in class.  How disrespectful.  Ten points from Gryffindor!  Next time I will give you a detention," she rambled on as Harry blushed slightly.  Had anyone heard?  He must have gotten a little too loud.  
Professor Trewlawny gathered the homework assignment and gave Harry and Ron a "Bravo" for their bravery in accepting their fates.  For once, neither of them snickered.  As they exited Divination, Ron rushed ahead of Harry, and didn't look back.  Harry watched him speed ahead and sighed.  Colin Creevey caught up with Harry, completely unaware of his grief.  
  
      "Hey Harry, were you there when Ron asked Hermione to the ball?" he interrogated.  
  
      "Erm--no," Harry replied; the last thing he wanted to do was discuss this.  
  
      "It was hilarious.  Almost everyone was there.  Hermione was just laughing over one of Ginny's jokes and Ron just burst it out, in front of everyone!  And then--"  
  
      "Yeah, great...er... I gotta go somewhere...see ya."  Harry stormed into the Great Hall.  He sat by himself in a corner and ate dinner.  When he finished, he then walked quickly for the common room, hoping not to meet anyone on the way.  In his haste, he didn't see the group of girls exiting the prefect bathroom in front of him and ran into one of them.  It was Cho.  She had a towel elegantly wrapped around her hair and she wore a lavender bathrobe.  Harry felt his cheeks grow hot.  
  
      "Oh... sorry Cho," he peeped.  He couldn't help but stare longingly at her in the bathrobe.  
  
      "Oh that's ok," she replied.  She then turned around and followed her friends.  As she turned her back on Harry, she unwrapped her hair from the elegant towel wrap and shook her raven black hair out.  Harry nearly drooled as he watched her walk away.  What was he doing just standing there?  
  
      "Hey Cho!  Wait!" he called to her and caught up to her.  Her elegant hair fell down to her shoulder as she smiled up at Harry.  
  
      "Erm...well...will you go to the Valentine's Ball with me?" he peeped again. It came out before he even thought about it.  You sound like such an idiot, he thought to himself.  What an--  
  
      "Of course I will Harry!" she replied.  She smiled like an angel at Harry and blushed slightly.  Harry grinned from ear to ear.  She said yes!  She ACTUALLY said yes!  He and Cho Chang!   
  
      "Well, I better catch up with my friends Harry, I'll be seeing you around," she said sweetly.  She looked down to the floor and blushed, Harry wishing her long eyelashes wouldn't sheild her beautiful eyes from him.    
  
      "All right.  Erm...see ya," He smirked as she walked off to catch up with her friends.  He stood frozen as her beautiful figure disappeared around a corner.  
Right after Cho walked around the corner, Harry spotted Ron walking around the same corner, right towards Harry.    
  
      "What are you doing here Harry, just standing here?" Ron chided.  
  
      "Nothing you need to know," Harry was still angry with Ron.  
  
      "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE??!?!" Hermione's voice reprimanded loudly.  The two boys turned around saw Hermione standing in the doorway of the prefect girl's bathroom looking quite livid.  She wore a pink bathrobe, and her wet hair was  tied back in a messy bun.  Harry had to admit, it was quite attractive, but he knew that as soon as it began drying, it would frizz up as usual.  Harry glanced at Ron, whose jaw was dropped and eyes were misty.    
  
      Harry bit his lip to avoid laughter, while he began an explanation, "We were just taking a walk Hermione," it wasn't exactly necessary to lie, but Harry didn't feel like telling his two friends about Cho at the moment.  
  
      "Oh, well, I'll be leaving you so you can whisper some more snide comments about me," she snapped.  
  
      "We weren't..." Ron began, but was unable to continue, still at a loss for words.  
  
      Harry was sick and tired of this, "All right you two!  I am so tired of your bickering, so why don't we just settle this!    I will accept the fact that you are dating now--"  
  
      "We aren't dating Harry," Hermione looked at Harry in disbelieve, "We are only going to the Valentine's Ball as friends.  I don't know where you got the idea it was something more," she gave a malicious look at Ron, who was still rather misty-eyed.  
  
      "Well, ok," Harry had to admit he felt a little better now, "Well, we have Quidditch practice in 20 minutes, so we better go, Ron.  But, I just want to be sure, is everything back to normal?"  
  
      "Yes," Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
  
      Harry grinned and he and Ron waved goodbye to Hermione and let her "finish" in the prefect's bathroom.  Finally, things may be back to normal again!  Harry couldn't help but feel better.  Ron was back to normal in about five minutes, which was good since he had to practice hard.  Ron had taken Oliver Wood's old position of keeper this year and was doing well.  Katie Bell, though, had taken the job of captain.    
Harry had a really good first practice after Christmas break.  In one practice game, he caught the snitch within fifteen minutes of the start.  Ron didn't have quite as good a practice, balls kept passing by him; Harry figured he had been quite distracted by Hermione earlier.  Harry smirked.  He could come to accept his friend's infatuation.  Besides, it wasn't bound to last that long, was it?    
  
      After about 2 1/2 hours of practice, Katie announced that the game would take place the Saturday following the ball.  It was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game.  Ron and Harry trudged back to the castle, rather exhausted.  Ron started talking about a trick Fred and George had played on him that afternoon in a jovial voice.  Harry was so happy, for today had started not so good, but ended up great.  He had a date, played Quidditch beside his best friend, and things looked to be back to normal.    
  
      "Harry!  Look!" Ron interrupted Harry thoughts with a note of surprise in his voice.  Harry glanced up and felt his heart jump when he saw what was ahead of Ron and him.  
      A large black dog was racing towards the Forbidden Forest.  
  
      "Sirius! Wait!" Ron interjected.  
  
      "Sirius!  Stop!  It's us!" pleaded Harry.  But the dog didn't even look back.  There was no way he hadn't heard them.  There was no mistaking that black dog either.  Obviously, Sirius was only obeying Dumbledore and staying away from Harry.  Both boys, rather disappointed, knew this was the fact.  
  
      "He probably came to watch us practice," Ron stated.  
  
      "Yeah, you're probably right..." Harry was too thwarted to talk right now.  Ron was nearly as thwarted.  They headed back for the common room, where they found Hermione and told her all about it.  Then, realizing how late it was, they went to bed.  
Two days later, it was time for the Hogsmeade trip.  Everyone was in elation as they followed Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout down the path to Hogsmeade.  Harry had spent the following evening giving every last detail of the night he saw the Order of Phoenix and every person he saw there to Hermione and Ron.   
  
      "Where do you think they are all staying?  They couldn't possibly be in Hogwarts!  It would be too risky!" Hermione had become kind of obsessed with figuring out where Lupin, Sirius, and the rest of the Order of Phoenix were staying.  Ron was still getting over the shock that his parents were involved and he hadn't known.  
  
      "How could they not have told me??  I am their child!  I have a right to know when they are putting themselves in danger!"  
  
      "They couldn't have told you!  It is top secret operation!  Anyway, they probably didn't want you to be scared for them!"  Hermione implored.  They didn't talk after that, just followed the rest of the students as they headed for Hogsmeade.  It was a dreary dark day, and everyone could feel how anxious the clouds were to dump a heavy storm down on them.  When they arrived in Hogsmeade, their spirits raised as they found several enjoyable things to do.  Ron and Harry filled their pockets at Zonko's while Hermione admonished them of the consequences of the jokes; the boys ignored her and snickered as they counted their dungbombs.  They all filled their pockets at Honeyduke's, and then headed into The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer.  
  
      As they sat down, Harry saw Ginny walk into the pub, and beckoned for her to come sit with them.  Ginny happily joined them.  
  
      "I'll go order the butter beers guys," Ron announced.  
  
      "So what have you been up to Ginny?" Hermione began.  
  
      "Nothing special," Ginny eyes were on Harry, who was slightly scarlet as the brown eyes batted serenely.  Harry felt terrible he hadn't asked her to hang out with him for a while. Hermione didn't notice a thing while she went on about her report she was writing in Transfiguration.   
  
      "Oh no!"  Hermione bellowed, "I forgot!  I need more rat livers for my potions set!  I'll be right back guys."  
  
      "Ok Hermione,"  Harry chimed in.  He was for once happy to see her leave.  
  
      "Harry.  Long time no see!  How are you?" Ginny began.  
  
      "Great!  How are you?"  Harry replied.  
  
      "Good.  Harry, I was wondering..."  
  
      "Harry!  I've been looking all over for you!" It was Cho.  Harry's heart skipped a beat.  She was gorgeous, "I can't wait to go to the ball with you Harry!  We need to make plans!  Want to go for a walk?"  
  
      "I better ask Ron and Hermione when they get back," He remarked, with exhilaration.  
  
      "All right, I'll be right over there," Cho smiled and batted her eyelashes, as she walked towards a large group of Ravenclaw 6th years.  Had Cho ever been so friendly to Harry?  He was delighted.  He was practically giggling with delight until he saw Ginny's face.  She looked hurt.  Had he done something wrong?  
  
      "Harry, I got to go..." Ginny whimpered.  Harry couldn't say anything before she ran out of the Three Broomsticks into the now heavy rain.  Harry looked at the door in grief.  He suddenly realized what she was going to say when Cho interuppted.  She was going to ask him to the ball.  What had he done?  Had he made the right choice?  
  
      "Here's your butterbeer Harry.  What's up?"  Ron had finally returned from the long line.  Harry quickly hid his grief and replied a "Fine" and listened to Ron prod about how awful Snape had been at their last lesson.  Harry couldn't help but drift off and was practically stumbling with fright when Hermione ran to the table, drenched.  
  
      "Guys hurry!!  Come and see!" she shrieked in a whisper.  The boys followed her reluctantly out into the pouring rain, but were rapturous when they saw their reason for coming out.   
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  
  
  



	5. Problems with Love

Hermione led them through the empty streets to the Shrieking Shack, which was barely visible through the heavy torrents of rain.  Yet, through the dusty curtains in the windows of the gloomy house, Harry saw what he had come out here for.  A flickering light, most likely candlelight, was lighting up a window within the Shrieking Shack.  
  
      "They are in there guys!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"Who?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
  
"Sirius, Lupin and everyone!  Why didn't we think of this before?" She was in a fit of delight.  Harry and Ron were looking shocked.  Why HADN'T they thought of it before?  How many of the people Harry had seen at the meeting were staying in there?  Could Ron's parents be in there?  
  
Ron was probably thinking the same things as Harry, "Well, let's go see them already--"  
  
"Wait," Harry interrupted, "They don't know we know.  It is probably best we don't go see them.  We would probably get in trouble."  He couldn't believe what he was saying.  Who cared if they got in trouble!  He wanted to see his godfather and favorite teacher!  He wanted an explanation from Mrs. Figg herself!  Why was he saying this?  
  
Yet he knew.  What if it wasn't Sirius and the gang in there?  What if is was a group of death eaters?  What if it was Voldemort?  He knew they couldn't risk anything, even if he wanted to see his friends.  
  
"Your right Harry." Hermione admitted, "Maybe we should just wait to see them when Dumbledore is ready to tell us."  She obviously was disappointed, and Ron looked rather peeved.  But they headed back to the Three Broomsticks together, soaked to the bones.    
  
The students were all assembling in the pub for return to the castle.  Most of them looked disappointed about heading back in the pouring rain, so Professor McGonagall conjured several red umbrellas from her wand.  
  
"Great gnomes!  How did you three get so soaked," Professor McGonagall bellowed surprisingly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  She quickly conjured three towels from her wand with a Hogwarts insignia on each, "Warm up.  You should be ashamed of yourselves for standing out in the rain!  Could have caught a cold!  What would Madam Pomfrey have to say to me!?" she reprimanded as she hand them towels and umbrellas.  
  
After they had made it back to Hogwarts, had played a couple of wizard chess games, and were in their dorms getting ready for bed, Harry remembered Cho and Ginny.  Would Cho be upset that he had left so fast?  He hoped not.  Ginny troubled his mind as he closed his curtain and said goodnight to Ron and Neville.  Yet, he was still able to close his eyes and drift to sleep, despite his troubled and confused mind.  
  
Next thing Harry remembered, he was sitting on a rock in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.  He couldn't remember how he got there.   He looked around in bewilderment and saw a luminous white light shining nearby.  It was a unicorn.  She was beautiful; her pelt shone like the full moon.  Harry didn't know what made him get up and follow her when she started running.  He ran faster than he had ever run before.  Then the unicorn had stopped ahead of him.  After he caught up with it, he saw that he was on the shores of the lake.  The unicorn was in the wake of the waves; Harry stared in awe as she changed like a flash.  One second she was a unicorn, and then she had changed into a beautiful girl, wearing a gossamer white dress, as luminous as the pelt of the unicorn, as luminous as the moon.  Harry felt himself go red as her long, fiery red hair blew in the wind.  He looked at her beautiful face, the spray of freckles on her nose; she smiled as Harry walked closer to her.   
  
"I knew you'd come, Harry," she murmured.  
  
"How--" Harry tried to talk but his tongue was tied.   The beautiful girl put two fingers over his lips.  
  
"Don't say a word, Harry," Her brown eyes were staring into Harry's green eyes.  Harry didn't break the eye contact as he removed the delicate fingers from his own lips.  Harry wasn't sure why he had an impulse to do what he did next but it seemed almost imperitive that he do so. He cupped the silky cheeks of the red-haired beauty and touched his lips to hers.  A long passionate kiss followed and only stopped when the girl pulled away.  She looked sad.   
  
"Is something wrong," Harry quarried.  
  
"I love you Harry," Ginny cried.  
  
It was then that Harry woke up and stared into the dark.  He had been dreaming.  There was  a unicorn.  A beautiful girl.  He had kissed her.  Yet, Harry couldn't remember who she was.  Harry pulled the crimson curtain aside and looked at his clock.  It was 3:30 in the morning.  He listened to the loud snores of Neville.  It seemed that everyone else was asleep.  Forgetting quickly about his dream, he went to his trunk and got a piece of parchment and a quill.  He had to go and send a letter to Sirius.  He needed to get Sirius to tell him about the Order of Phoenix so he could talk to him.  Harry grabbed his Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak and sneaked down to the common room.  There, in the empty common room, he wrote this to Sirius:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
It has been since August that I have heard from you.  I understand you are probably busy with whatever Dumbledore sent you to do, but I can't just sit here any longer.  I need to know what is going on.  Nothing odd has happened this year and this really bothers me.  I expected there to be more going on due to Voldemort's return.  Please write back and tell us.  Ron, Hermione, and I need to know to protect ourselves.  
Your Godson,  
Harry  
  
Harry sneaked out into the halls, despite the Fat Lady's protests and tiptoed quietly, staring at the map and keeping his cloak tightly on.  Harry walked into the Owlery and was welcomed with a loud scream, which Harry quickly answered as he looked up in complete surprise to see Ron standing right in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron berated rather loudly.  
  
"What are you doing here, and keep it down numbskull!  What if we get caught at this hour? Filch would kill us!"  
  
"Oh, sorry," Ron whispered.   
  
      "Erm, well I'm here to deliver a message to Sirius.  What are you here for?" Harry stated.  
  
"Umm, to deliver a message to my parents," Ron declared, as he let Pigwidgeon fly out into the stormy sky.  Harry couldn't help but be suspicious.  
  
"You didn't tell them anything about us knowing, did you?"   
  
"Of course not Harry!  I just asked a few questions.  Did you tell Sirius anything?"  
  
"No, I just asked a few questions too," Harry murmured.  Harry walked over to Hedwig and fastened the letter to her leg as she nipped his pockets looking for scraps.  She seemed rather perturbed as she flew out into the storm.  Just then, a loud cackle was heard just out the door of the Owlery.  Harry looked down at his map and saw Peeves bouncing off the walls.  
  
"Oh no, it's Peeves!  We can't be found in here, Ron!  He's sure to call Filch!" Harry found the cleanest corner and beckoned Ron to come and sit next to him.  He then lay the invisibility cloak over both of them and they sat in silence.   
  
45 minutes passed and Peeves was still right outside the Owlery having the time of his life.  Ron and Harry had talked every once in a while, but had kept it mostly quiet.  Harry was dying to ask Ron the burning question.  Did he fancy Hermione?  He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from Ron.  He worked up his courage and it burst out, "Ron, I need to know.  Do you like Hermione as more than a friend?"  
  
It was at least ten minutes before Ron sighed, "Yes, Harry.  I do."  Harry had never heard Ron sound so serious.  He couldn't see Ron, but was sure he was blushing. "Well, are you o.k. with this Harry?" Ron sounded embarrassed.  
  
"Oh come now Ron!  It is called infatuation!  It's not bound to last that long!" Harry bellowed. Some he knew how untrue what he was saying was.  
  
"No!  Harry I lo--"  
  
"Look, Peeves is gone!  Hurry we have to go!" Harry interrupted.  They sneaked back into the halls and back into the common room.  They climbed into their beds and fell back to sleep, Harry quite shocked.  
  
The month passed quite fast to Harry.  He kept dreaming about the beautiful girl, but could never remember who she was when he awoke.  Ron and he never even mentioned the night in the Owlery, as if it had never happened.  
  
Schoolwork was getting harder by the day.  O.W.L.S were coming up and teachers were testing the students to see how much better they were getting.  In Transfiguration, Harry was delighted to turn his guinea pig into a full-fledged guinea fowl.  The students had dueling lessons in defense against the dark arts every other lesson.  Each class worked individually though, because it was obvious that they couldn't work with other classes. Professor Fletcher became even more keen with Harry then the other students.  
  
"Your very talented with the Defense against the Dark Arts spells, son.  Where did you get such training?" he complimented Harry very often.  
  
"Oh here and there sir.  Thanks," Harry didn't tell him about Lupin or the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  He felt awfully proud of his skills too and had began to notice it.    
  
His social life was going downhill though.  He had to blame part of on Cho.  Every time Harry was alone with Hermione, or Ginny, or any girl for that matter, Cho would turn up and act as if she had something important to say.  She would grab his hand and walk down the halls with him jabbering about whatnot.  At first Harry was delighted to be seen hand in hand with the most beautiful girl in the school.  But it got kind of tiring to be interrupted, and every time. Harry wondered why he had never noticed how talkative she was before and if Cedric had gone through the same thing. Soon, he started noticing that all of Cho's jabbering was about herself.  She would constantly asked Harry if he thought she was pretty and talk about how good she was doing in school.  Yet, she never asked Harry any questions about himself.  Harry started wondering if he really did like her.  Maybe he didn't only want a beautiful girl, but one he could talk to also.  
  
      2 weeks before the dance and the big game, Ron, Harry, and George were leaving the locker rooms and snickering as they stared at what was going on the field.  Fred was trying his very best to show off to Angelina, by flying about on his broom and doing magnanimous stunts.  Yet, he managed to slip and almost fall off his broom; Angelina was just chuckling, yet affectionately.  
  
"He couldn't stop talking about her this summer," George chuckled to Harry and  Ron, "I think he fancies her."  
  
"Well, obviously George!" Ron retorted, "How obvious can you get?"  Harry managed to hide his snickers in a cough at these words.  Ron was very obvious about who he fancied.  Well he turned to snicker, he saw the Ravenclaws were coming out on the field to start their practice.  Harry sighed heavily when he noticed Cho was walking briskly towards him.  He certainly didn't want to hear an hour's worth of detail on her new dress robes again.  
  
"Harry look, George chimed into Harry's thoughts, "It's Cho.  My, she is gorgeous Harry; you are lucky."  
  
"Yeah..."  Harry sighed. He stared dumbfounded at George, who had that same misty look in his eyes Ron had gotten outside the prefects bathroom.  
  
"Oh, come on Harry!  She's the hottest girl in the school.  Why have you been so glum about her?" Ron asked.  Ron had been a little jealous of Harry, naturally, but he had hidden it well.  Harry was relieved by this, because Ron had been notorious to not accepting Harry's fame and luck.  Harry was happy to get support from Ron, but he still didn't know how to tell people how his feelings for Cho were plummeting to an ultimate low.  
  
"I dunno Ron... I guess--"  
  
"Harry!  Why didn't you wait for me yesterday in the halls!  I wanted to tell you all about Vanessa's new bracelet.  It's ravishing!  I wish I could have one like that.  It is so pretty, it has blue sapphires and red rubies and..."  
  
Harry, Ron, and George listened politely as Cho talked for another ten minutes about herself and people they had never met.  Harry glanced at Ron and saw a shocked look on his face after the first  five minutes.  Then he glanced at George and almost snorted when he saw the misty trance he appeared to be in.  Finally the Ravenclaw captain called for Cho to come to practice.  
  
"Well, Harry, I guess I better go!  Ta ta sweetie!"  she ran away gracefully, yet Harry wasn't interested in the way her hair flowed with the wind as she caught up with her team.  George sure seemed interested, though.  
  
"Come on Harry," Ron said, "We need to get back to do our Charms homework.  Coming George?"  
  
"No, I think I'll hang around," George was staring at Cho, who was on her broom already in search of the snitch, "Besides, I have to wait for Fred to finish his flirting.  
  
Ron and Harry chuckled as they headed back.  Harry had no problem telling Ron all about his troubles with Cho, now that Ron could understand them.  It felt good to finally get it all out anyway, as they headed towards the castle.  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)   
  



	6. 

Soon, it was only a week until the big ball.  Harry was definitely not looking forward to it.  
  
"It's going to be awful Ron!  I can't go with ...well...her!" Harry said this during breakfast that morning, rather roughly as he pointed at Cho, who was sitting with the Ravenclaws admiring herself in a small compact mirror and applying lip gloss.  Ron snickered; Harry gave Ron a reprimanding look, for he found it no laughing manner.  
  
"What are you laughing at Ron?  I'm sure you aren't excited by the fact that you are going with Hermione to the ball!" Ron seemed oddly interested in his potato salad as Harry, who didn't notice, jabbed his fork into a some scrambled eggs and sneered at Cho, whose lips were now bright red as she continued adding more lip gloss.  
  
Then Valentine's Day came.  Whispers were quite apparent as students tried to concentrate on their Giant Venus Fly-Traps.  The students were delighted to leave class.  Hermione glided ahead of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey!  Where are you going Hermione?" Ron questioned.  
  
"To get ready," she blushed rather red as she turned to Ron and said this.  Then she followed Lavender and Parvati as they raced ahead of Dean and Seamus.  Ron looked at his watch and laughed nervously.   
  
"Once again, I am unable to figure out why girls need four hours to get ready for a stupid ball."   Ron laughed nervously again and stared at Harry who had not joined in the laugh, "Why so glum again Harry?"  
  
Harry sighed, " I dunno Ron.  I guess I have a lot to think about right now."  Harry didn't want to tell Ron about the beautiful girl of his dream.  He hadn't told anyone about her, even though she had been haunting his dreams for the past month.  Who was she?  Would he ever know?  It was all a confusing mess to Harry and he didn't know if he would ever figure it out.  On top of all that, he had to spend the whole night tonight with Cho which was the last thing he wanted to do.  He would eventually have to tell her about how he no longer had feelings for her, and he couldn't figure out how to tell her such a thing.  After all, even if he couldn't stand her Lockhart nature, he didn't want to hurt her.  He still wanted to be friends with her.  Yet how was he going to tell her such a thing?  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Ron wailed for the sixth time.  Harry jumped from his thoughts and chuckled nervously at the puzzled Ron and giggling Fat Lady ahead of them.  He mumbled the new password "unicorn" and walked glumly into the common room to a site that shocked him.  
  
Ginny was laughing nervously as Collin Creevey, hand in hand with her, finished a joke.  Harry grimaced as he and Ron stared; Ron was biting his lip and stifling laughter.  
  
"Ginny?  What is going on?" Ron cracked.  Ginny and Collin just noticed them when Ron said this.  Ginny looked from Ron to Harry and blushed severely red.  
  
"Oh hello Harry, Ron!!" Collin cried, "Ginny is going to the ball with me tonight!" He beamed.  Harry grimaced even more and felt himself go angry.  He stormed to the dorm without saying anything to his friends.   
  
When Harry had been sitting for 10 minutes and had allowed himself to cool off, he started thinking.  Why had he been upset by Collin and Ginny?  They had every right to go to the ball together.  But then, why did Collin have to get all the lu--  
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  Ron looked like he was once again trying to hold in a loud guffaw.  
  
"Oh course I'm o.k.!  Why wouldn't I be Ron?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, you seemed rather upset about the situation down there--"  
  
"I was only upset by the looks of another happy couple and the fact that I have to go with Cho," Harry lied.  
  
"Oh...ok Harry," Ron sighed.  
  
Harry and Ron sat and talked about who was going with whom for an hour before Dean, Seamus, and Neville showed up.  
  
"Only two more hours before the ball guys," Dean smirked, "We better get ready."  
  
"Who are you going with?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am going with Padma," Dean said rather proudly.  
  
"Oh..." Ron looked slightly uncomfortable as he got his dress robes out of his trunk.  Harry knew that Ron felt slightly bad for what he had done to Padma last year.  Harry noticed Ron's new midnight blue dress robes.  
  
"Hey Ron, where did you get those new ones?" Harry lied.  He, of course, knew that Fred and George had used some of the money Harry had given them last year to buy them.  
  
"Oh!  I found them hanging outside my window one day when I went to go close it.  Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Very..." Harry stifled laughter as he pulled out his green robes.  
  
The boys had a blast talking about their dates as they put on their robes and experimented with some hair gel that Dean had brought from home.  
  
"It makes you look rather nice Ron!" Harry complimented Ron after he had put some in his hair; and actually it did make him look nice.  
  
"This is sticky!" Ron commented, "Wizard hair gel isn't sticky.  Harry, you should try some."  
  
"Why bother?  It wouldn't do anything to my hair.  Besides, I don't have somebody to impress tonight."  Ron blushed at this, and went to go and finish getting ready.  
  
Soon, all five boys were ready to go down and meet their dates.  Neville was so nervous as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Just be yourself, just be yourself..." he kept whispering over and over.  Harry chuckled and followed him and Ron out the door of the dorm to go and meet Hermione in the common room.  
  
Hermione was there.  Harry gawked at her stunning beauty.  She definitely was growing up.  She was much prettier than she had been at the Yule ball; somehow, she had straightened her hair, which was long and ended in wispy ringlets.  And, Harry noticed that for the first time, she was wearing makeup.  
  
"Hermione!  You look nice," Harry chimed.  
  
"Thanks Harry!  You do too.  The hair is a straightening spell.  It will only last for to..." but Hermione was not looking at Harry, she was staring behind him.  Harry turned around and saw Ron, whose ears were bright red and was gawking at Hermione in awe.  Harry was astonished to see that Hermione was gawking at Ron too.  Harry looked at Ron and saw how much older he looked in his handsome robes and gelled-up bangs.  Harry felt rather awkward between them and stepped back to let Ron take Hermione's hand, despite her hesitation.  
  
"Hermione, you're beautiful," Ron sighed.  
  
"Thank you.  You look nice too Ron," she whispered.  Harry felt rather awkward and led the way out to the halls to go meet Cho.  And soon enough, there she was.  And was she a sight.  She wore crimson robes and had her hair up in a stylish bun.  Harry couldn't help but blush and forget about his troubles with her for the minute.  
  
      "Harry--" Cho said.  
  
      "Wow, Cho.  You look nice," Harry sighed.  
  
      "Isn't it beautiful?" Harry was immediately reminded of his situation and looked away, to behold a sight quite pleasing to his eyes.  Ginny was walking hand in hand with Collin.  She didn't look very pleased to be though.  She wore gold robes and strands of hair made a crown of braids around her head.  She noticed Harry staring and as she and Collin passed by, she stared back at Harry longingly.  Harry was interrupted when Cho, who was going on about who knew what, grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the Great Hall.    
  
      The Great Hall was full of red, pink, and white.  Harry found it quite sickening.  He looked around and saw that all the teachers were there.  It was the first time he had seen Dumbledore since his encounter with the Order of Phoenix.  He looked very tired; Harry didn't blame him.  Cho dragged Harry onto the dance floor, still talking, and put her arms around Harry's neck.  Harry placed his arms around her waist as he looked at all the students dancing.  Ron and Hermione refused to make eye contact while their crimson faces searched the room for anything else to stare at.  Parvati looked slightly peeved as Neville continually apologized for stepping on her feet.  Lavender and Seamus were dancing; of course they had gone together since they had been going out for a year now (Lavender had reminded the whole class on Wednesday in Charms).  Dean and Padma were near by.  Ginny and Collin were not even dancing.  Harry noticed Collin seemed mad about something and when he looked at Ginny, he saw she was staring at him.  He blushed and moved to the rest of the crowd.  Angelina was looking beautiful as she laughed over something Fred had told her.  Harry couldn't find George.  
  
"Earth to Harry?"  Harry heard Cho say in his ear.  
  
"Wha?" Harry said absent-mindedly.  
  
"What are you doing?  Didn't you hear me ask you if my hair looks all right?"  
  
"Sorry, I must have not been paying attention," Harry scathed.  
  
"What is wrong with you Harry?" Cho scathed back.  
  
"Cho," Harry felt the anger come, "Do you even know me?  Do you even like me?"  
  
Cho giggled, "Of course I like you Harry.  You the cutest boy in the school."  Harry blushed slightly and for a moment forgot why he was mad at Cho.  No one had ever told him that! The music kept playing as Cho closed her eyes and drew closer to Harry.  She touched her lips to Harry; Harry felt no sparks.  He pulled away, "Looks don't matter that much.  I need some time to think, Cho.  Sorry,"  Harry ran off very upset.  He went out into the garden and immediately felt sorry that he had probably hurt Cho's feelings.  
  
      Harry sat down on a bench and put his face into his hands.  Why was he resisting the most beautiful girl in school?  The girl he had had a crush on since 3rd year?  He couldn't figure it out.  
  
      It was at least 15 minutes before Harry heard voices.  He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione coming out of the Great Hall.  Harry panicked as he looked for an escape so he didn't have to encounter them.  He looked at the first escape route and was shocked to see Cho walking close to George and talking to him in her flirtatious way.  George looked delighted.  Harry looked at his other escape route and panicked even more to see his last chance for escape was blocked by Ginny, who was walking by herself.  Harry couldn't run into either of them.  He darted into nearby bushes.    
        
      Harry scraped and pushed his way through the shrubs, trying desperately to get away from the dance.  When he figured he was far enough away, he emerged from the bushes and briskly walked for the nearest entrance to the castle.  He glanced back at Hermione and Ron, afraid of what he was going to see.  He second glanced when he saw Hermione on her feet storming at Ron.  Harry, too intrigued by Hermione's anger as she stormed back to the castle and left Ron on a bench by himself, did not see the person ahead of him and collided into the person.  
  
      "Oh...sorry," Harry mumbled as he groped for his glasses and put them on.  It wasn't until his sight came into focus and he was recovered from the fall on his feet that he saw who he had run into.  Ginny was still on the floor and staring at Harry in an unidentifiable way.  Harry panicked.  
  
      "Ginny, are you ok?" He scratched the back of his head to try and hide his embarrassment and quickly  put out his hand to help her up, "Sorry about that.  Is something wrong Ginny?  Are you o.k.?"   
  
      Ginny got up by herself and ran off without looking back at Harry.  Harry's hand still extended, he tried to comprehend what had just happened.    
  
      As Harry made his way into the castle and through the almost empty halls, away from the jubilant noise of the Great Halls, he decided that he was through with girls for the rest of the year.  He had been to an event that everyone had been looking forward to, he had gotten his first kiss, yet he still had had a horrible, horrible time.  He stepped into the common room and treaded straight for the dorm.  Despite the fact that the Valentine's Day Ball still had 2 long hours to go, Harry slipped on his pajamas and went to bed.  
  
      The rest of the week was just as bad.  For some reason, Hermione was no longer on speaking terms with Ron.  Harry walked in on them once in the heat of an argument.  
  
      "It was not necessary, and not wanted Ron," Hermione bellowed.  
  
      "I'm sorry....I....wasn't.....I wasn't thinking!" Ron quailed at Hermione, which would have been humorous any other time, due to the fact that Ron was at least a half a head taller than Hermione; now Harry was just in shock from the anger around his two friends.  
  
      "Well I did not want to--oh, hi Harry.  Come on Harry.  Let's go somewhere else,"  
  
      "Um, actually Hermione, I was just going to ask Ron if he wanted to work on our Divination homework," Harry remarked truthfully.  Hermione looked hurt as she walked away without a word, her nose high in the air.  
  
      "What was that all about Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
      "Did you figure out question four yet, Harry?  I can't seem to get it," Ron sounded very flustered and depressed, but Harry decided maybe it wasn't the best time to question him.  He ignored the troubled look on his friend's face and started on question four.  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Fight and a Fall

Harry hated this fight more than any of the others because it was the worst so far.  Hermione wouldn't even speak to Ron.  Harry was in the middle of it all.  He constantly had to choose between his two friends.  Both Hermione and Ron wanted to sit with him at lunch or in class, but since they never sat next to eachother, he had to choose constantly.  It was very mind-boggling.  
  
      A couple other people were mad at him too.  Ginny was acting rather impersonal towards him and tried to make their conversations as concise as possible.  Harry still didn't know why Ginny was so cold towards him.     
    
      He was also skeptical as to whether Cho was mad at him or not.  All he knew was that she was avoiding him.  Harry discovered this one day when he was in the halls walking beside Hermione.  He saw Cho ahead of him and waved to her.  Although he no longer fancied her, he did want to be friends with her.  Apparently, she had other plans; she ignored his wave and positioned herself in the center of a crowd of girls.  Harry sighed and watched her pass as Hermione went on about how much work she had for Professor Sinistra.  Harry glanced over his shoulder at the same time that Cho did.  She quickly turned around and Harry sighed deeply.  His eyes focused on a closer person; it was Ron.  Ron stared jealously at Harry as he walked beside Hermione.  Harry sighed heavily for the third time and followed Hermione into the library.  
  
      To top everything off, it was the week before the Quidditch match.  All of his and Ron's free time was spent practicing.  Ron seemed very preoccupied during the practices and wasn't doing as well as usual.  Harry was worried about him.  Not only was Ron doing bad in Quidditch practice, but O.W.L.S. were approaching fast and Ron was failing tests and doing bad in classes.   He was doing the worst in Charms and Potions.  
  
      "I can't do this stupid Summoning Charm, Harry!" Ron howled in frustration.  He had been having problems with it for the past four days.  Professor Flitwick had given the class the week to practice any of their worst charms for O.W.L.S.  Ron's was the Summoning Charm.  Harry found that he was having most troubles with the Repairing charm and was trying his best to fix a cup he had dropped on the floor for the purpose.  Yet, he had been too inattentive due to helping Ron with his Summoning Charm, and staring at Hermione, who was working with Parvati and glancing lividly at Ron and Harry from time to time.  
  
      "Try concentrating on the pillow harder, Ron," Harry replied, and brought a pillow with ease to his side.  He, of course, was an expert, due to Hermione's help last year for the First Task.  Ron kept trying, but in aggravation, was unable to do so.   
  
      "Reparo," Harry yelled and smiled in satisfaction as the cup flew into his hands in one piece, "You'll get it eventually, Ron.  Just keep trying,"  
  
      "I AM trying Harry!  Accio!" Ron moaned.  The pillow flew into the air and landed on top of Lavender and Seamus, who had been hiding in a corner for the whole hour, giggling.  Seamus popped up and gave Ron a reprimanding look.  
  
      "Oh, sorry Seamus," he gave him a toothy grin, which Seamus returned.  Seamus and Lavender emerged a few minutes later.  Harry grinned and snickered along with several other whoops from the Gryffindor fifth years.  Then Harry started pondering.  Why hadn't Professor Flitwick caught them?  He found him in another corner, sitting at his desk, absorbed in a book and writing notes.  Harry suddenly wondered why Professor Flitwick would allow the students to spend a whole week practicing for O.W.L.S.  Was it for their benefit, or was there another reason?  Was Professor Flitwick doing something important?  The bell interrupted Harry's pondering.  Ron and he walked down the halls towards the Great Hall to get lunch.  Hermione passed by and grabbed Harry's wrist, without looking at Ron.  
  
      "Harry, I have something important to tell you," she whispered, "Sit with me at lunch."  
  
      "See you after lunch at Quidditch practice," Harry said over his shoulder to Ron, as Hermione dragged him to the lunch line.  
  
      Hermione and Harry sat in a far corner of the Gryffindor table and they welcomed the lunches that appeared before them happily.    
  
      "Harry, did you notice something fishy in Charms this week?" Hermoine said this rather casually.  
  
      "Yes, actually I did!  Why did Professor Flitwick give us a whole week of free time?" Harry gobbled down his mashed potatoes and moved to the green beans.  
  
      "I don't know.  That's what's fishy," Hermione pondered, "I think we better start paying more attention to the Order of Phoenix, Harry.  Well," she hesitated, "There have been other things on our minds lately, but this is important and I think maybe we should try to help."  
  
      "Your right, Hermione.  Maybe we should all just apologize and forgive each other and--"  
  
      "I NEVER SAID I WAS GOING TO FORGIVE RON!" Hermione howled.  Harry quailed.  
  
      "All right Hermione, well then, maybe we should just work on it, you know, you and I alone."  
  
      "I'd like that a lot," Hermione said this in a strange tone that made Harry uncomfortable.    
  
      Harry thought maybe it was a good time to ask his question now, "Why are you mad at--" Suddenly a shadow covered his green beans and he and Hermione looked up at Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
      "Well, Potter.  You sure are the lady's man this year.  Three girls in one year.  Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, and now Hermione Granger.  Honestly, Potter, how DO you do it?" Draco hissed, "Granger, why don't you tell us what made you choose Potter for a boyfriend."  
  
      "He is NOT my boyfriend!  And if you go any farther Malfoy, as a prefect, I can easily report you." Hermione scathed angrily.  
  
      "Well aren't we a little pushy, mudblood?  You should be more careful with what you say.  I can easily tell my father that there is a special mudblood who finds herself better than me and I think my father could do something about it."  Draco went on.  
  
      "Watch your mouth, Malfoy," Harry warned in a hiss.  He got out of his seat to control his anger and pushed Hermione back down into her seat.  
  
      "Temper, temper, Potter.  You better watch your back, because I plan on breaking it this Saturday when I catch the Snitch."  
  
      Harry then called Draco something that made Hermione whoop out in shock.  
  
      "Come on, Harry.  We don't need to be conversing with such riff-raff."  Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  Harry gave Draco a look of malice, which Draco gladly returned.  What did he mean he could tell on Hermione?  What would Lucious Malfoy do?  Tell Voldemort?  Harry shuddered at the thoughts that crossed his mind as Hermione dragged him down the halls.  Suddenly, he looked at his watch and noticed he was almost late for Quidditch practice.  
  
      "Whoa, Hermione.  I have to go to Quidditch.  See ya," He raced down the halls towards the Quidditch field.  When he got there, the practice had already started.  Then he remembered he had left his broom in the dorm.  
  
      "Accio!"  Harry cried and closed his eyes, concentrating really hard on his broom.  Suddenly, his concentration was broken by a loud shriek.  
        
      Harry opened his eyes quickly, just in time to see a person land on the ground.  A loud crack followed the landing.  Harry forgot about his broom and ran straight to the person on the ground.  It was Alicia Spinnet.  
  
      "Alicia!  Are you o.k.?" Katie shrieked as she landed next to Harry.  
  
      "I think so," Alicia moaned, "Ouch!  My leg hurts pretty badly.  Harry looked at her leg and saw that it was twisted in a funny direction.    
  
      "Oh no!  Our match is tomorrow morning!  What are we going to do?"  Fred cried as he landed next to Alicia.  
  
      "Fred, go get Madam Pomfrey fast," Katie said.  Fred came back in five minutes with Madam Pomfrey and a concerned looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
      "Fred ran by me in the halls and I immediately had to know what happened.  Alicia, good gracious, are you all right?" Professor McGonagall was slightly white.  
  
      "I think so Professor.  But I don't think I can play tomorrow," she wailed.  Silence followed as Madam Pomfrey examined her leg.   
  
      "A good spell can heal this, but I'm afraid it will take the whole night and she won't be able to walk on it for maybe two more days.  I'm afraid she can't play tomorrow."  Madam Pomfrey lamented.  The whole team sat in silence for a minute and then Ron spoke up,  
  
      "Professor McGonagall, if we can find someone to take her place in the Gryffindor house, do you think we can still play tomorrow?"  
  
      Professor McGonagall thought for a moment and then she spoke, "As a matter of fact, it has been done in the past.  Does anyone know somebody who is a good Chaser?"  
  
      "I do," Ron said, "Should I go and get her?"  
  
      "Hurry on, Ron!  We must practice now!"  Katie cried.  Ron raced for the castle.  Harry wondered who exactly he was going to get.  Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Alicia began to float in the air.  
  
      "I'm so sorry guys," she was crying, "I'll be better soon.  Good luck tomorrow."  
  
      "Get better soon," Harry and Angelina said in unison.  They watched as she floated behind Madam Pomfrey.  Harry quickly summoned his broom while they waited for Ron and the temporary Chaser.  It came to him with ease.  Minutes later, Ron raced into the stadium, followed closely by Ginny.  
  
      "Wow!  Good thinking, Ron," George called.  
  
      "Ginny?" Angelina murmured to Fred, "Can she even play?"  
  
      "Of course she can!"  Fred whispered back, "She plays with us all the time at home.  She always plays Chaser too."  
  
      Ginny approached timidly, staring at Harry.  Harry waved jovially, and to his surprise Ginny smiled slightly and waved back.  Harry was thrilled.  
  
      "Well, Ginny, are you willing to play tomorrow?" Katie sighed.  She didn't seem happy with Ron's choice for a substitute, but Harry could tell she knew they had no choice.  
  
      "I'm ready," Ginny said this in a new determination Harry didn't expect from her.  
  
      They all mounted their brooms, Ginny borrowing Alicia's, and started practicing.  Professor McGonagall decided to stay and make sure everyone did all right.  Harry began searching for the Snitch, but was distracted by Ginny.  She flew with surprising grace and handled the Quaffle like a charm.  Harry tried to concentrate, but it was impossible with the new player on the team.  She was graceful, and Harry noticed how beautiful she looked tonight.  Everyone else looked quite impressed by her skills too and Angelina and Katie were whooping for joy.  Harry finally saw the Snitch about an hour later, right by Ginny's bright red hair.  He swooped down and caught it, ending the practice.  He landed next to Ron George, and Fred, who were patting Ginny on the back in gratitude.  
  
      "Now I think I know who will replace me next year!" Angelina cried happily.  
  
      "Way to go, Ginny!" Harry cried.  
  
      "Wow guys!  Were gonna win tomorrow!  Right?" Katie whooped.  
  
      "Right!" they all cried together, an ecstatic Professor McGonagall included.  Ginny's cheeks were flushed in excitement.  Katie dismissed the team and Ron and Harry slowed to the back of the group returning to the castle.  Harry noticed Ginny walking slightly behind them.  
  
      "I'll catch up with you in a second Ron," he said.  Harry went back to Ginny, who was smiling at him.   
  
      "Ginny, were gonna win, thanks to you," he sighed, "You are really good out there.  Look, I'm sorry about the Ball and whatever happened--"  
  
      "No, Harry.  It was my fault.  I'm sorry for the way I acted that night.  It was not necessary.  I guess I was..."  Ginny blushed bright red and hid her face, "I guess I was a bit jealous of Cho, that's all."  
  
      Harry blushed too, "But why were you with Collin then?"  
  
      "I don't know, Harry," she turned scarlet, "I guess I was trying to make you jealous, that's all.  That was really stupid of me.  I'm sorry Harry.  I better catch up with Fred and George.  I have to talk to them.  See ya tomorrow Harry."  
  
      "Bye Ginny."  
  
      "I'm really sorry, Harry."  
  
      "I understand completely."  
  
      Ginny raced ahead and Harry watched her in awe.  She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled her beautiful smile and caught up with Fred and George.  Harry caught up with Ron and they talked warmly.  Today had been a good day after all.  
  
***I have gotten a lot of questions about why Harry is so angry in this story towards Ron liking Hermione.  Well it all has to do with my theory.  Well since Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been best friends for five years, it would really change if Hermione and Ron decided to go steady.  Don't you think Harry would feel awkward towards his two best friends kissing and all?  I think that this is something Harry would think about and then he would not want to change the friendship.  When he finds out Ron likes Hermione, he is upset because he does not want anything to change.  Hope that answers questions!  Ta ta for now!  I am working hard on chapter 8, so I hope you enjoy this one for now!  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  



	8. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

  
     Harry woke the next morning just as the sun was rising.  He sneaked over to Ron's bed and shook him awake.  They dressed and grabbed their brooms and headed out to the Great Hall for breakfast.  Angelina and Katie were already there.  
  
      "Have you seen Fred or George?  We're gonna be late!"  Katie was in a fit.  This was only her second Quidditch match as the captain, and they had barely won the one against Hufflepuff in October.  Just then, Ginny walked into the Great Hall and sat across from Ron and Harry.  
  
      "Hey guys!  I am so pumped.  This is going to be great!" she was in a fit of ecstasy.  Harry smiled at her and began munching on his scrambled eggs.  Katie drilled on about tactics and moves while Ron and Harry made scrambled egg mountains and snickered.  After breakfast, the group started out of the Great Hall, but bumped right into the last group they wanted to see.  The Slytherin Team.  
  
      "Well, well, well," Draco sneered, "If it isn't the glee club?"  
  
      "Come on, guys," Fred sneered back, "We don't need to speak to this trash."  
  
      "Fine, whatever you say Weasley," said Slytherin captain Terrence Higgens, "I wouldn't be so snide if I knew I was going to be slaughtered in the next couple hours."  Fred flew at him, but Angelina stopped him, with her nose in the air, and they headed out for the field to get ready.  Everyone that passed by seemed to be wishing them good luck.  They headed out on to the locker rooms and got into their Quidditch robes.    
  
      "Man, am I nervous," Ron whispered to Harry.  Harry, who had been slightly distracted as Ginny brushed her hair in the far corner, came back to life and nodded his head.  He knew that Ron was thinking about their last game where he hadn't done very well.    
  
      "You'll do fine, Ron.  Just concentrate."  Harry was half saying these words to himself.  He knew that today would be the day he was most likely to get distracted.    
  
      "All right.  It's time," Katie sighed nervously, "Let's go."  The crew trudged behind Katie, each as nervous as the other.  Ginny  was extra pale.  
  
      The crowd cheered as they entered the stadium.  The cheers grew louder when Slytherin followed.  Harry looked in the Slytherin seats and saw them all wearing the color green.  Most everyone else wore red.  Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms as Lee Jordan's voiced resonated off of the walls, "Welcome to the fourth Quidditch match of Hogwart's 1995 season!  Gryffindor against Slytherin!"  Cheers followed each name as Harry steadied his breath and looked over at the rest of the team.  
  
      "Good luck everyone," he murmured.   The team all nodded and readied themselves for take-off.  Madam Hooch blew a whistle and Harry rose into the air as the four balls shot out.  The snitch was already out of site.  Harry peered around for the Snitch.  Draco flew by and sneered at Harry.  Harry had never seen Draco so determined.  He knew he wanted the snitch badly.  Harry was just as determined.  He swooped around to avoid Malfoy and frantically searched for the snitch.  He looked into the crowd and saw Hermione cheering him on.  He glanced at Ron just as he blocked a hit.  Ginny stole the ball.  Harry looked away quickly.  He couldn't watch.  He had to concentrate.    
  
      Twenty minutes passed, and according to the little Harry heard Lee say, Slytherin was ahead by 20.  Harry couldn't concentrate.  If Draco found the snitch, everything would be over.  They would lose.  He stared desperately at Ginny, and watched as she made her fourth goal.  Cheers arised from the crowd and Harry nearly fell off his broom cheering for her.  10 minutes passed and Ginny made a spectacular pass to Angelina, who used the chance to zoom by the Slytherin keeper and make enough goals to make a tie.  Harry had to concentrate!  He zoomed gracefully around on his firebolt and whirred close to the goal.  Then he heard it.  
  
      "Pssst, Harry," It was Ron, "Over there Harry."   He sounded frantic.  Harry looked where Ron was pointing and it took him a couple minutes to see the snitch gliding effortlessly around a pole.  Harry zoomed for the snitch.   He felt a drift as Draco tried to catch up.  But Malfoy was too late.  Harry caught the snitch and flew to the middle amid cheers.  He landed and the whole team ran to him and patted him on the back.  Another win, Harry thought.  
  
      The team went back to the locker room after much celebration and got into their normal robes.  It hadn't been a very long game, considering their other games they had had.  Everyone congratulated Ginny on making four goals.  Harry sneaked over to Ron.  
  
      "You saved us out there you know," he whispered in Ron's ear.  Ron looked confused, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't have seen the snitch.  Thanks."  
  
      "Ah, c'mon!" Ron replied, "You're the one who caught it!"  
  
      "No, you're the one who saw it.  You're the better Quidditch player."  Ron's tongue was tied as he tried to reply, but he couldn't.  Katie began talking before Ron could reply.    
  
      "Great job, team!" She beamed, "It was an excellent win, and I would like to give extended congratulations to Ginny for an excellent save!"  Everyone cheered as Ginny blushed.  Katie continued, "Now, I thought maybe we could go visit Alicia as a team and tell her the details.  She should be out of the hospital tomorrow, I hear from Madam Pomfrey!"  The team followed her as they headed for the hospital wing, among jabbering conversations.  They gave Alicia a call and each relived the game.  Alicia was thrilled, but at the same time upset to have missed the action.  Everyone comforted her and they left within an hour to go and attend a party in the Gryffindor common room.  
Harry and Ron were quite hyper as they ran around happily enjoying the win.  Yet, that happiness stopped when Ron bumped into Hermione.  It was the first time they had been face to face for a very long time.  Harry felt the tension build the second they made eye contact.    
  
      "Yeah, well, I'll be going now," Harry murmured and walked away.  He was cut short from his fast stride when Collin and Dennis Creevey caught up with him.   
  
      "Harry," Dennis squeaked, "You were spectacular."  
  
      "Yeah, really Harry!" Collin cried.  
  
      "Heh, thanks," Harry mumbled.  The brothers told Harry all about the game while Harry politely listened and nodded periodically.  He couldn't  help but peer out the corner of his eye at Hermione and Ron, who were in a corner quietly fighting about something.    
  
      "...And then, you saw the snitch somewhere over by the pole and you flew straight to it!  That Slytherin seeker didn't have a chance!  See, I told you I watch every move you made!" Collin rambled.  
  
      "Thanks for the devotion Collin," Harry concluded, "Now, I must be going.  See you guys later."  Harry sped off and met up with Fred and George to watch them play jokes on Angelina.  Anything to get as far away from his two best friend's fight, Harry thought.  
  
      The next week was wonderfuln.  Cho, arm in arm with George, actually came up to Harry and congratulated him.  Harry wasn't quite sure if she was just trying to make him jealous, but he was happy either way just to finally be able to talk to her again.  The only bad thing about the whole experience was that he knew he had barely done anything in the win.  Ron had been the one who had seen the snitch.  Was he no longer the best Quidditch player?  Harry couldn't be sure.    
  
      O.W.L.S got harder and harder.  Professor Binns, who was doubling his job as History teacher and substituting for Snape,  took many points off of Gryffindor when both Dean and Neville fell asleep in Potions.  Professor McGonagall was almost as strict as Binns was.  She demanded that everyone could turn their fish into stingrays by the end of the year.  It was very tough and things got even worse when Neville accidentally turned his fish into a shark.  The whole class was on their desks in minutes.  Professor McGonagall finally came to the rescue and turned the shark back into a fish, berating Neville in the process.  
  
      Professor Flitwick had obviously finished his task for Dumbledore, because they were back on schedule.  All the students were disappointed, especially Seamus and Lavender.  Practice on tough Charms was often given, though.  Ron still couldn't get the Summoning Charm, despite Harry's assistance.  
  
      Harry soon began to realize how good he was in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  His dueling lessons were the best.  But his work in Potions and Divination continued to be bad.  
  
      Things were the same with Hermione and Ron.  Bad.  Harry was still having to choose whom he would walk with to classes and sit with a lunch.    
  
      His dreams were still quite questionable too.  Soon a time came where he saw the dream less and less.  In fact, he would wake up with vague images of new dreams, containing different things.  It wasn't until a night in mid-March when he was able to see one clearly.  
       
       It had been a long Sunday.  Harry had decided to eat breakfast with Hermione that morning.  Harry tried to keep up with Hermione, who seemed in a particularly bad mood that morning.  Then Ron came around the corner, apparently already finished with his breakfast and going to get his broom for Quidditch practice. Hermione saw him coming down the halls; all of a sudden, she started giggling like Harry had told her a funny joke.  Harry just gave her a look and waved at Ron.  Ron scowled back at Harry and briskly passed him.  Harry couldn't figure out what had made Ron so upset, but he let it pass figuring it was nothing important.  
      
      Quidditch practice didn't go very well for Harry.  He had a tough time looking for the snitch.  Ron had a wonderful practice; but then again, he had been having wonderful practices all month.  Harry didn't think it should bother him that Ron was getting really good, but it did.  He thought that if anything, it should make him happy, but all he felt was a tinge of jealousy.  After practice, Harry and Ron were walking up to the castle together.  Harry decided to bring up the subject.  
  
      "Ron, you sure are getting very good at Quidditch!"  
  
      "Oh, thanks Harry!"  
  
      "Not to sound rude or anything, but how are you doing it?"  Harry realized that it did sound rude the moment it left his lips.  Ron looked a little peeved.  
  
      "How do you think I'm doing it?  All that time you spend with certain people in the library at free hour, I have to find something to do!"  
  
      "What are you talking about?" Harry chided.  
  
      "I come out here to practice Quidditch, of course!  I sure have a lot of time since you never spend any time with me!"  
  
      "Now, wait a minute!  I spend plenty of time with you--"  
  
      "Psh...yeah, between classes!"  
  
      "Well I have other friends, Ron.  Hermione and I are just as good friends--"  
  
      "Friends?  I think not!"  
  
      "Of course we are friends!"  
  
      "Not by the looks of how you guys act around each other!"  
  
      "What ARE you getting at Ron?"  
  
      "You know exactly what I'm talking about!  Don't deny it!  Well, she doesn't deserve to have friends!  She is too selfish!"  
  
      "Excuse me, Ron!  She is my friend.  And why are you so mad at her?  I thought she was mad a you!"  
  
      "That isn't any of your business, Harry!  Now, since your mood is so bad, why don't you go and hang out with your so called other best friend!"  
  
      "Fine, I think I will!"  
  
      "Fine!"  
  
      Harry, who was very confused, stormed ahead and headed for the library, where Hermione would most likely to be.  And, there she was.  Harry didn't mention his tiff with Ron as he sparked conversation with Hermione.   Times with Hermione were different now for Harry.  She acted strange at certain times.  That day, one of those times came when she and Harry walked down to the lake after she had finished in the library.  
  
      "Hermione, maybe I should go practice Quidditch." Harry stated as he skipped a rock perfectly across the lake. He had been practicing since that day he spent with Ginny, but he hadn't mentioned why to anyone.  
  
      "Why is that, Harry?"  Hermione asked, while watching the squid steal the rock in the middle of a skip.  
  
      "Because my game isn't as good anymore.  I don't think I did very well on the last game.  I think I am slacking."  Harry slouched against a tree and put his chin in his hands.  Hermione sat down next to him and put her arm on his shoulder.  
  
      "Well, I think that you were wonderful out there, Harry."   
  
      "Oh, well, thanks Hermione--"  
  
      "In fact, I couldn't take my eyes off you."  Hermione smiled slightly at this, and Harry gave her a confused look.  He changed the subject to their upcoming History of Magic test, although the odd behavior of Hermione stuck in his mind.  
  
      Around sunset, the two friends headed back to the castle.  They stopped in front of Hagrid's hut and sighed deeply.  The dusty windows still showed no sign of inhabitants.  
  
      "He sure has been gone for a long time, hasn't he Harry?"  
  
      "Yeah." Harry mumbled.  He missed Hagrid so much, and couldn't believe how long his mission was taking.  They trudged on and went back to the common room in silence.  
  
      Harry went up to bed that night, relieved to have finished such a long day.  He settled into bed, and then the dream came.  
  
      He was sitting in an old shack, and he heard voices down the hall.  Harry sneaked down to the door and peeked through the crack.  Then he felt his scar singe with pain.  He clutched his forehead, sure that the people inside were bound to hear his pain.  But, then he realized these people could neither see nor hear him.  He managed to make out the people in the room.  It was Voldemort.  Harry went white at the site of the evil being, the first in a long time.  He looked nearly the same as he had when Harry had last seen him in the graveyard, except a lot healthier and more powerful.  Harry was numb and frozen in surprise.  Yet, he managed to move his eyes to the other occupant in the room.  Severus Snape was kneeling at Voldemort's heels, looking very frightened and weary.  Harry was in shock, to find Snape was in any way involved with Voldemort.  He grew angry that Snape had actually betrayed Dumbledore, but held it back when Voldemort began to speak.  
  
      "So, try to foil my plans, have you?"  
  
      "No, your honor!  It was all a mistake!"  Snape begged in pure terror.  Harry ignored the pain, trying his best to catch every word and watch the two talk.  He had never seen Snape so frightened, in fact, he had never seen him frightened at all, except the last time he had seen him, when he had left to do Dumbledore's mission for him.  All Harry could think of was that Snape was after all, a traitor.  
  
      "I don't see any mistake in your method.  If I hadn't come when I did--"  
  
      "No, your honor!  Forgive me!"  Snape was shielding his head with his arms and crumpled himself into a ball.  
  
      "Ah, you have read my thoughts, have you Severus?  Well, I will not punish you to the extreme.  Every death eater is valuable at this time, despite the fact that our numbers are rising.  I will spare you again--"  
  
      "Thank you, your honor."  Snape kissed the filthy hems of Voldemort's robes in mercy.  
  
      "But you shall not go unpunished for nearly foiling my plans!"  At this, Voldemort's face contorted into a look mixed with joy and hate as he raised his wand; Snape's expression was one of shock as his face paled even more.  Harry could only hear the words "Crucio" before his forehead brought unbelievable pain to him.  He awoke from the dream in a start and clutched his burning forehead.  
  
      As soon as the pain subsided enough that he could sit up in bed, Harry pulled his curtains aside and made sure he hadn't awaken anyone.  None of the boys' curtains were pulled aside and their breathing was still steady.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stared at his clock.  It was 4:30 in the morning.  Was there a chance that Dumbledore was awake?  He had to tell him.  Harry put on a bathrobe over his pajamas and sneaked out into the common rooms and into the halls.  The Fat Lady berated him as he walked down the halls, but Harry knew that Dumbledore would understand why he had come.  He walked rather slowly, since the pain was still extreme.    Then the questions started pouring into his head.  Was the dream real?  He knew it was most likely real, since the last time he had had dreams where his scar had ended up burning in pain they had been real.  Although Snape wasn't the friendliest person, Harry couldn't figure out why he had betrayed Dumbledore.  He had been sure he was loyal to the Headmaster.  A ludicrous, but highly intriguing thought crossed his mind.  Where was Peter Pettigrew?  He had almost always seen Voldemort followed by the evil Wormtail, that it brought foreboding thoughts to Harry as to why he hadn't been there.  Then the most foreboding thought was brought to his mind.  What was the plan Snape had almost foiled?  Chills streamed down Harry's back as the thoughts filled his mind.  Could he be coming to Hogwarts?  Was the Order of Phoenix ready for him?  Harry sped up at this thought and in no time reached the end of the hall, where Dumbledore's office was.  When he reached the gargoyles that stood before Dumbledore's office, he remembered that he would have to figure out the password.  
  
      "Cockroach Clusters?"  Harry questioned the gargoyles.  To Harry's surprise, the doors burst open.  Why hadn't Dumbledore changed his password this year?  Harry climbed the steps and peered into the hall.  His bewilderment grew when he saw that light was pouring out of the crack under the door.  Voices could be heard in the room.  What was Dumbledore doing at this hour?  Harry hesitated at the door.   Should he knock?  He couldn't be sure it was the best time to interrupt the Headmaster.  But this was too urgent to worry.  He knocked.  The mumbling voices stopped all of a sudden and a minute or two passed before the door cracked open.  A head peered out of the crack and Harry was face to face with Mundungus Fletcher.  
  
      "Harry Potter.  What brings you here at this hour?" Fletcher interrogated in alarm.  
  
      "What are you doing here Professor?"  Harry was in as much alarm as Mundungus was.  
  
      "I have business with the headmaster," Fletcher mumbled, without looking at Harry, "Look, Harry, right now is not a good time--"  
  
      "But Professor!  This is urgent!  I need to talk--"  
  
      "Well, I'm afraid it will have to wait--"  
  
      "Let him in Mundungus."  Dumbledore's voice approved.  
  
      "But Professor, are you sure he should see--"  
  
      "It's about time Harry is given an explanation.  Let him in."  Dumbledore assured Fletcher, and despite a look of disapproval, he opened the door.  Harry walked in; his jaw immediately dropped at the first site he saw.  It was a beaming Hagrid.  
  
  
***Don't forget, I love getting reviews, so I know what you enjoyed the most!  Thanks for those who have been so loyal, I truly appreciate it!  Please keep coming back for more!  
  
Disclaimer-  The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Fiddelium

When...Why... Harry didn't know where to start.  
  
"All righ' Harry? Long time no see, eh?" Hagrid walked over to him and   
hugged him so tightly that Harry gasped for air, "I missed you so much,   
Harry!" Hagrid began to blubber. Harry tightened his grip around Hagrid. He   
was finally back. They pulled away from each other,  
  
"I missed you too!" Harry said, "I really need to talk to you and Dumbledore   
right now, though! It's urgent!" Harry looked around for Dumbledore. He   
turned around and there, face to face with him, was Sirius Black. "Sirius?"  
  
"Harry. Sorry I couldn't stop and say hi that one time you and Ron called   
for me. I had my orders." He chuckled at the smile that Harry gave him as he   
ran into Sirius's arms.  
  
"Why didn't you answer my letters?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Because I told him not to." Dumbledore's voice replied behind them. Harry   
turned around and looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling warmly at Harry.  
  
"Professor! I have to talk to you! I had this dream! Then my scar started   
hurting!"  
  
"Now calm down, Harry," Dumbledore walked over to Harry and placed his hand   
on his shoulder looking concerned, "What is all the trouble?"  
  
"Maybe you should have him sit down, Albus," A woman's voice said. Harry   
knew the voice. He turned around and found Mundungus Fletcher standing next   
to a stout woman with a wizard's hat on. It was Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? I need an explanation right now--"  
  
"Wait, Harry. Do you know about Mrs. Figg?" Professor Fletcher looked   
shocked.  
  
"WHY DON'T WE ALL CALM DOWN HERE?!" Hagrid bellowed. Everyone turned around and stared at Hagrid, who was now blushing and giving them a toothy grin.   
Harry sat down, still looking at Mrs. Figg in wonder. Sirius and Dumbledore   
both sat down, while Hagrid stood beside Dumbledore, and Professor Fletcher   
and Mrs. Figg stood in the same corner. "  
  
I told you he knew, Albus," Mrs. Figg retorted, "I could feel it in my   
bones!"  
  
"Now, now Arabella. Maybe we should hear what Harry has to say before we  
jump to conclusions. Harry, would you like to start at the beginning?"  
  
"But, I don't understand--"  
  
"Why don't we hear your side first, son?" Professor Fletcher said, with a   
look of mixed shock and confusion in his eyes. Harry sighed reluctantly and   
told them about how he had overheard the Order of Phoenix during Christmas   
break. He told them how he had been worried about nothing happening and how   
after he had seen the meeting, he had noticed little things; like  
Professor Fletcher sneaking in dueling, despite it not being in the   
curriculum, and Professor Flitwick giving them free weeks so he could do top secret work in the back. He told them how Hermione had figured out that they were staying in the Shrieking Shack ("That girl is brilliant," Sirius replied.) Then he came to   
his dream. He told them how he had seen it so clearly; Voldemort's new look   
of health and power.  
  
"And then I saw Professor Snape, Professor, working for Voldemort!" Harry   
looked around for reactions. Everyone had winced at the sound of Voldemort's   
name except for Professors Fletcher and Dumbledore. Harry was shocked to see   
they didn't look the slightest surprised that Snape was a traitor.   
Dumbledore apparently saw the shock on his face.  
  
"Yes, Harry, we know he is with Voldemort."  
  
"But, Professor! Aren't you going to do something about it? He could be   
feeding information to Voldemort!" Every one of the adults looked away from   
Harry except Dumbledore, who looked hesitant about something. "Is there   
something I don't know about Snape?" It was a question that he had asked   
before, but had never been told the answer to. Would he find out?  
  
"Yes, Harry, there is," Dumbledore said this very casually, "But I am afraid   
I can't tell you it. I will tell you when you are old enough to know--,"  
  
"But Professor! I'm fifteen! Don't you think I am old enough to know?"  
  
"Harry, some things are just too intricate, too misapprehended during these   
times of fear to tell to those who are innocent. I am afraid this is just   
one of them. I can tell you one thing, Professor Snape is on our side."   
Harry slumped into his chair at these words, unable to comprehend them.   
Dumbledore continued, "Harry, we need to hear the rest of your story!"  
  
"Oh! Right, Professor!" Harry continued to tell them how Voldemort had a   
plan and Snape had attempted to foil it. Everyone in the room appeared to   
perk up at this.  
  
"Did he succeed?" Mrs. Figg asked eagerly. Everyone seemed to be holding his   
or her breaths.  
  
"Erm, I don't think so..." Harry mumbled. Everyone's eyes grew frightened at   
this, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Well, we aren't sure what it is Voldemort has planned, Severus reports that   
it is very top secret and only between Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort."   
Dumbledore explained to Harry, "But, we know that it is something that needs   
to be prevented. Severus attempted to, but it appears he did not succeed. Is   
there anything else in your dream, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry hesitated slightly, "Voldemort--he--used the Cruciatus Curse on   
Professor Snape. That is all I saw before my scar woke me up." There was a   
moment of silence as the teachers stared at Harry. Harry couldn't look at   
them.  
  
"Well, does your scar still hurt?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Just a little. Do you think that dream really happened?" Harry commented as   
he looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, if your scar is hurting it is very likely it did. There is really   
nothing we can do about it, though," Dumbledore explained slowly, "A-hem,   
well now, are there any questions you have Harry? I believe we are able to   
answer SOME of your questions!" Harry looked up at Mrs. Figg immediately,  
  
"Yes, I have a question. Who ARE you?" He pointed at her. Mrs. Figg smiled   
warmly.  
  
"I was a friend of your parents, Harry. During their time at Hogwarts, I was   
a Charms teacher here. They were both lovely students. It was not until I   
discovered my gift that I chose to quit my job here as a teacher. Your   
parents kept in touch with me and I went to their wedding. Their deaths were   
unfortunate ones. Someone had to protect you, Harry. Naturally, I was the   
only one in the country to do the job, so I volunteered."  
  
"Wait a minute. What job?" Mrs. Figg looked at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore   
nodded his head solemnly.  
  
"I am your Fiddelium, Harry." she said.  
  
"Fidd--wha?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"A Fiddelium, Harry," Sirius began, "is a very powerful wizard. In special   
situations, such as yours, the Fiddelium is able to use their magic to   
protect a large vicinity of land. Fiddeliums have many other duties, such as   
performing the Fidelius Charm. Mrs. Figg here was the one for the job!"   
Sirius smiled softly, while Harry tried to comprehend this new concept.  
  
"So, you mean, Mrs. Figg moved into my neighborhood just to take care of me?   
Why? I mean, they may not be very good, but the Dursley's seem to take care   
of me enough."  
  
"Well they do take care of you, dear, with my help of course," Mrs. Figg   
piped in, "They are your Secret Keepers."  
  
"They...THEY ARE?!?!" Harry shot out of his seat, "How in the world did you   
convince them to do that?"  
  
"They don't know they are your Secret Keepers, dear! And that is the best   
part! They will never know! With the help of my Fiddelium duties,   
You-Know-Who is very unlikely to get into Little Whinging. But, if he does,   
we can only depend on your Uncle, Vernon is it?" Harry put his face into his   
hands. His life depended on this crazy woman and his Uncle Vernon? He was   
doomed.  
  
"How did you get the Dursleys to be my Secret Keeper?" Harry cried.  
  
"Arabella conjured the spell on them not long after they received you, in   
their sleep. Mrs. Figg is the only Fiddelium in all of Britain."  
  
Harry immediately thought of one thing that made his throat swell, "Were you   
the Fiddelium for my parents?"  
  
Mrs. Figg's shoulders slumped in a big sigh, "Yes, Harry, I was."  
  
Harry sat back down in his seat and fought the tears that were threatening   
to escape his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me you knew my parents? Why didn't   
you tell me you were a witch? Harry was nearly in tears, "Why didn't you   
tell them that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper instead of Sirius?   
WHY!?"  
  
"Oh, dear. I am so sorry. The Fidelius Charm is so complicated. It is hard   
for a child to understand this curse--,"  
  
"I am not a child anymore!" Harry fumed. The tears refused to stay in and   
started streaming down his cheeks. Hagrid, who was in tears too, went over   
and caressed Harry.  
  
"Come now, Harry," Hagrid comforted Harry, "don' yeh think she would have   
tried if she knew to? That particular Fidelius Charm was a far more powerful   
Charm then most are. It made even her unable to remember where yeh and yer   
parents were hidin'. The one that the Dursleys keep is only against   
You-Know-Who and his close followers. If it was for everyone, then how would  
we be able to visit yeh?" Hagrid beamed as Harry showed signs of a smile.  
  
"But, then, wouldn't you know when Peter revealed to Voldemort?" Harry   
questioned as he wiped his cheeks.  
  
"Not necessarily. Apparently, Peter did something to prevent me from   
knowing. I only remembered putting the charm on Peter when Dumbledore told   
me. I may never know how he did it. And I had always thought he wasn't very   
bright..." Mrs. Figg stared into oblivion. Harry had no more questions for   
Mrs. Figg, he moved to Hagrid, who still stood behind him with his large   
hands on Harry's shoulders,  
  
"Hagrid, did you bring the giants back?"  
  
"No I didn' Harry. They will come if they are summoned though. Olympia is   
waitin' with them in case they are ever needed."  
  
"Why didn't they come?"  
  
"Well think about it, Harry," Sirius chimed in, "How would we hide them from   
all the students? There has to be at least 20 meters high!" Harry laughed at the thought   
of giant heads sticking out all over the forbidden forest.  
  
"What WILL happen if they are needed?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore sighed deeply, the bags under his eyes became more   
obvious, "that all depends on what Voldemort has planned. Professor Flitwick   
has been helping me keep all on our side informed about what is going on. As   
soon as we received the news that Peter Pettigrew hasn't been around for a   
long time from Severus, Professor Flitwick had to spend weeks informing all   
of our supporters."  
  
"How many people are in the Order of Phoenix?"   
  
Professor Fletcher, who had remained quiet most of the hour, spoke up, "Our number is currently 288 world-wide. If you haven't noticed, the Owlery should have been very empty these past couple weeks."   
  
Harry looked out the window at the rising sun. Only 288 people against the evilest wizard in the world? How could they defeat him? Then he remembered the Ministry.  
  
"What about Cornelius Fudge?"  
  
"Haven't heard from him in ages," Dumbledore replied, "I'm afraid the Order   
of Phoenix is our only hope."  
  
  
***Don't forget, I love getting reviews, so I know what you enjoyed the   
most!  
Thanks for those who have been so loyal, I truly appreciate it! Please keep  
coming back for more! ***  
  
Disclaimer- The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer  
in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from  
the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)  
  
  



	10. The Red-Haired Dream Girl

Harry wasn't supposed to tell anyone about what he had learned that night, not even Hermione or Ron. This wasn't hard, considering Ron wasn't even speaking to him.   
  
He still couldn't figure out why Ron was mad at him and Hermione. Harry had figured out something was up though. Whenever Ron was nearby, Hermione would hold Harry's hand or laugh at nothing. Harry couldn't figure out what was so funny.   
  
Word spread throughout the school that the Care of Magical Creature teacher, Hagrid, was back. Harry acted just as surprised as Hermione when Parvati came and told them. Hermione insisted on skipping lunch so they could go and visit him instead. Harry agreed it would be fun. They ran down to his cabin and knocked on the door. When Hagrid opened it, he smiled broadly and grabbed Hermione in a hug.   
  
"Great ter see yeh, Hermione," he bellowed, "And Harry, long time no see, eh?" He winked before he grabbed Harry in a hug. Hagrid invited them in and put out a plate of rock cakes; Hermione looked at Harry and sighed silently.   
  
"Hagrid, will you tell us what the mission was that Dumbledore sent you on?" Hermione asked before she tried to bite into a rock cake; Harry was already pounding his on the table in an attempt to crack it into smaller pieces.   
  
"Er..." Hagrid was interrupted by the sound of Fang's howls as he bounded in and knocked a surprised Hermione to the floor.   
  
"Fang, stop that," Hagrid berated. The large boarhound cowered into a corner as Hagrid poured out cups of tea, "I can' tell yeh, Hermione. Dumbledore's orders."   
  
Hermione looked at Hagrid in a state of mixed shock and disappointment. Harry did his best to match the look on her face. Harry quickly changed the subject and went on to tell Hagrid all that had gone on while he had been gone, Hermione chiming in.   
  
"--And Katie Bell was made captain, and Ron was made keeper! We were so psyched--"   
  
"Where is Ron anyway?" Hagrid asked and looked back at the two. It hit Harry. Of course, it would be odd to see Hermione and himself without Ron. Hagrid was probably very curious; it was then that there was a knock at the door. Hagrid went to go answer it and Harry heard muffled excitement. Hermione scowled when she saw the knocker, Ron. "It's great ter see yeh, Ron! C'mon in. I have other guests," Hagrid bellowed.   
  
Ron walked in and sneered at the sight before him. Harry stared at Ron in anxiety; this was going to be bad, Harry thought. Hermione put her nose in the air and grabbed Harry's arm rather hard, "Come on, Harry. I think it is time for us to be leaving." Harry decided maybe it was better that they left and so didn't resist when Hermione began dragging him out of the hut, "Thanks for tea, Hagrid," Hermione hissed, "It was wonderful."   
  
"Okay, uh..." Hagrid said in surprise, "I'll be seein' yeh."   
  
Harry grew tired of being with Hermione as the week wore on. All the added affection was starting to get to him. By the time the weekend came, Harry had had enough. He could not spend the whole weekend with Hermione and there was no way Ron would hang out with him. He decided to go to Hogsmeade through the secret passageway and spend the morning there alone.   
  
When Saturday morning came, Harry got his Invisibility Cloak and headed for the statue of the humpbacked witch, bright and early. When he was half way there, he realized he had forgotten the Marauder's Map, but he didn't want to take his chances and go back. He only had a couple hours before Hermione would suspect. Just to be sure, though, Harry kept a wary eye out as he walked down the halls. Soon, the witch came into view. He sneaked closer and closer. Then he heard something coming from the nearby, dark classroom. Someone was crying. Harry wondered if maybe someone needed help. Of course, it could just be Moaning Myrtle, but he was still curious. Harry peeked into the room and saw Ginny's back facing him, sitting in the corner and sobbing.   
  
"Ginny! Are you ok?" Harry asked. Ginny turned around abruptly, her eyes red and wet.   
  
"Who's there?" Ginny cried. Harry suddenly realized his invisibility cloak was still on. He stepped into the dark room and walked over to Ginny, then he took off the invisibility cloak. Ginny breathed in, but before she could scream, Harry covered her mouth, her mahogany eyes staring at him in shock.   
  
"Sorry I scared you." Harry chuckled. He removed his hand from her mouth and stared longingly at her lips as they curled into a smile. In an effort to make himself resist, he spoke to her, "Is something wrong, Ginny?"   
  
"Harry! What are you doing here at this hour? And what's that?" Ginny cried, pointing at the invisibility cloak.   
  
"Oh, um, it's an invisibility cloak. I, erm, was thinking of going to Hogsmeade," Harry said, smirking. Ginny giggled, amused by Harry's mischief. She wiped tears off her silky cheeks.   
  
"Why were you crying, Ginny," Harry asked, as he sat down next to her.   
  
"Oh, you would laugh, Harry. You don't need to know--"   
  
"I won't laugh. Tell me,"   
  
"Um, well," Ginny blushed scarlet, "Last night, my friends and I were talking, and I told them who I like and they laughed at me," she said this very fast and turned crimson.   
  
"Why would they laugh?" Harry interrogated.   
  
"Um, well," Ginny stood up, and shuffled her feet, "They don't think he is erm, cute. But I think he is!" She looked into Harry's eyes for the first time.   
  
By this time, Harry was as scarlet as Ginny was. Why was Ginny telling him all of this? He stood up, moving closer to her, and decided he should just pretend he didn't know who this boy was and be brave, "Well, that shouldn't upset you so much, if you fancy this boy, is there something else?" Harry suddenly realized how close they were standing. Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes and a tear fell down her cheek,   
  
"They said that he would never ask me out, because I'm not pretty enough," She sobbed into her hands.   
  
"They said he wouldn't think you are pretty!?" Harry bellowed, "Well this boy is obviously blind, because, well," Harry blushed, "You're so beautiful and all..." Ginny looked up in surprise. She blushed brightly and smiled. Harry looked back into her eyes, despite his embarrassment at his bravery. He felt them grow closer and closer. Harry saw her lips were so close and so inviting. His thoughts were in a jumble, when he heard a noise out in the hall.   
  
"Quick! Under here," Harry scrambled under a table and put the invisibility cloak over both of them.   
  
"I could have sworn I heard something Mrs. Norris, and at 6 in the morning." Mr. Filch's voice said, "Honestly! Those Weasley twins never give up, do they? I found one of them in a closet two nights ago, kissing that Gryffindor girl, Angelina. Of course, I couldn't tell which Weasley it was, never can you know. I seriously vomited after I gave the two lovebirds detention. Can you imagine, Mrs. Norris?" Mr. Filch's voice faded away, still rambling about Fred and Angelina being found. When the coast was clear, Harry and Ginny got out from under the table and snickered as softly as they could. Fred and Angelina had been caught kissing, Harry thought as he snickered along with Ginny. As soon as the laughter subsided, Harry came up with an idea.   
  
"Hey Ginny,"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Well, I was wondering," Harry shuffled his feet, "do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? It'll only be for a couple hours, just to get away from your friends, you know. It will be loads of fun."   
  
Ginny smiled happily, "Of course, I'd love to, Harry."   
  
"Ok, then, follow me," Harry smiled and pulled Ginny close to him, putting the invisibility cloak over both of them. They sneaked into the halls and over to the one-eyed witch. Harry whispered the password ("Dissendium") and the two crept into the tunnel that would lead to Honeydukes. After entering the tunnel, Harry took the invisibility cloak off and began to tell a bewildered Ginny all about his adventures using the Marauder's Map. He decided he shouldn't tell her, about who exactly the Marauder's were, not just yet, so he pretended he had no idea.   
  
Honeydukes had just opened when the two reached it. By luck, they were able to trick the shopkeeper into thinking they had entered through the front door. They each got a bag full of chocolate frogs and licorice wands and then headed for The Three Broomsticks. Harry bought Ginny and himself a butterbeer each, and the two sat in a corner, giggling over a group of bickering goblins. After they finished their butterbeers and the goblins finished their bickering, they went to all the near by stores, goggling over strange merchandise. Two hours passed before they went on a walk to look at the Shrieking Shack. Harry hesitated at the foot of the hill that led up to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and Remus were in there. What if they saw him? He was sure to get in trouble. Ginny turned around when she saw him hesitating.   
  
"What are you waiting for, Harry," She smiled and giggled at the look on Harry's face, "Come on." Ginny reached to grab Harry's hand as Harry stared at her. For a split second, he saw something surprising. In a flash, the red-haired girl in the gossamer dress, silhouetted by the rising sun, was reaching for his hand.   
  
The girl of his dreams.   
  
He took her hand, but when he looked up, it was only Ginny, in her shabby robes, her smiling face and mahogany eyes shining in the glare of the sun. Harry laughed at the oddity of it and walked up the hill with Ginny, forgetting about Sirius and Remus. When they reached the top, he saw no lights in the windows, no sign that anyone lived in there. Maybe it was for the best, he thought.   
  
"Ginny? Is that you?" A familiar voice called behind them. Harry and Ginny turned around to find Fred and Angelina standing hand in hand at the bottom of the hill. Harry and Ginny couldn't help but giggle.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Fred chuckled as he and Angelina climbed up the hill. When they reached the top, Fred gave Harry a look of surprise, "Harry! What are you doing here? With my--" A look of understanding came on his face. Harry flushed slightly and quickly changed the subject,   
  
"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.   
  
"We were just going for a walk," Angelina said brightly.   
  
"All the way to Hogsmeade?" Ginny whooped.   
  
"Well, you're here too!" Fred barked. They all laughed.   
  
"Actually, we should be getting back, Ginny," Harry said.   
  
"You're right! People will begin to look for us. Care to join us?" Ginny said to Fred and Angelina.   
  
"Gladly," Angelina said, despite a look of disappointment on Fred's face. They all headed for Honeydukes where again luck was on their side as they all managed to make it to the secret tunnel without being caught. It was a good walk back, with much laughter at Fred's jokes, until Angelina and Ginny went into conversation near the end of the tunnel and Fred lagged behind with Harry. Harry knew the questions weren't going to be easily answered.   
  
"So, did you have fun with my sister?" Fred began.   
  
"Yes, it was loads of fun!" Harry remarked truthfully.   
  
"You didn't, you know, do anything, right?" Fred said slowly.   
  
"Of course not!" Harry said loudly, as he felt himself flush. He couldn't help but think how close he had gotten to "doing something" though. By now, they had reached the one eyed witch. They all climbed through the entrance and blended into a crowd of Ravenclaws heading for breakfast so they wouldn't look suspicious. Fred kept close to Harry, to Harry's dismay. Harry got an idea.   
  
"Hey Fred, you promise not to tell anyone about me and Ginny going to Hogsmeade, right? And tell Angelina not to, too. Please?"   
  
"Ok," Fred reluctantly promised as they went into the common room that Angelina had opened, "Why?"   
  
"I dunno," Harry lied.   
  
"Hey Harry, do you fancy my sister?" Fred asked. Harry's heart froze. It was then that he realized the truth, despite the fact that he wasn't very comfortable with it yet.   
  
"No," Harry barked loudly. Fred stared at Harry in disbelief for a minute. Suddenly Harry and Fred heard loud footsteps. Harry turned around just in time to see Ginny's tear stricken face slamming the dorm door. She had heard, and he had hurt her.   
  
Harry had a dream for the first time in a long time that night. He was in Hogsmeade and there was a full moon again. Dazed from the suddenness of his arrival in Hogsmeade, Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around, noticing that he was at the foot of the hill that led to the Shrieking Shack. His eyes rested on the moon, shining brightly at the horizon of the hilltop.   
  
Then, he focused at the top of the hill. The red-haired beauty stood there, her silken robes gently blowing in the wind. But, she was not smiling this time, her face sullen and tear-stained. Harry ran to her, but when he was near her, he ran into a barrier, a glass wall between them. He put his face against the wall and lined his hand with the girl's hands. She spoke, but Harry couldn't hear her.   
  
Harry woke as a tear fell down her cheek; her image fading from his mind as the top of his bed canopy came into blurry focus. He dressed and put on his glasses, thinking only of his dream and it's connection to the day before.   
  
They both had red hair. They both had the same smile. Harry couldn't believe it. Was he truly falling for Ginny? His former best friend's little sister? Harry nearly tripped over a toad as he walked down the steps to the common room.   
  
"Catch him, Harry!" Neville shrieked as he, Dean, and Seamus came running in his direction, inevitably after Trevor the toad. Harry casually bent over and picked up the toad, gave it to Neville, and moved on, without saying a word. Neville muttered thanks and looked at Harry with a look of concern. Harry didn't stop to notice after he picked up his books, still on the table, and headed for breakfast.   
  
When he reached the Great Hall, Hermione ran up to him and started babbling immediately, "Harry, I hope you finished that Transfiguration report last night after I left you. You looked odd last night, is something up?"   
  
"I am doing great Hermione, and you?" Harry replied, rather absent-mindedly.   
  
"Harry, you're not yourself!" Hermione gasped as she looked into Harry's face.   
  
"I told you I am fine!" Harry yelled. Hermione cowered and took a seat at the end of the Gryffindor table farthest from Ron. Harry noticed immediately and breathed a sigh of relief since Ron was sitting next to Ginny. When Harry finally decided to turn his mind away from Ginny and his confusing dreams, he keyed in on Hermione and Lavender, who were already talking.   
  
"Isn't it great though? No more Professor Right!" Hermione twitted.   
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"Hagrid's first lesson back is today, Harry! Don't you remember?" Hermione said.   
  
"Oh yeah, that's right. I hope he bring nifflers again." Harry grinned. Harry was surprised when he saw what the creature Hagrid had for them was. It was a cat. Harry grimaced at the cat in confusion. Why would they need to learn about cats?   
  
"A cat? Why do we need to learn about cats?" Hermione questioned. Obviously, she was thinking the same thing Harry was thinking. Harry sighed heavily as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strutted up to the cat and laughed.   
  
"I should have known!" Draco snickered to those who would listen, "The old oaf's first day back and his first lesson is on cats! He's a joke!" All the Slytherins began to laugh loudly, and to Harry's surprise, a couple of Gryffindors joined in. Hermione scowled and looked as if she was about to begin something ugly, when Hagrid came around the corner, looking as jolly as usual. Harry peered over in the other corner spotting Ron near Neville. Ron had been staring at Harry, but immediately looked away when he saw Harry had seen him. Harry sighed deeply and turned his attention to Hagrid.   
  
"Hey, Professor," Malfoy said this as if he was telling a joke, "Were you gone that whole time, just looking for a CAT for us to poke at?" The Slytherin's roared as Hagrid flushed slightly. Hagrid coughed and picked up the cat, which looked rather perturbed.   
  
"This ain't a cat. It's a kneazle," Hagrid replied calmly, "See the tail?" Hagrid held up it's tail, which Harry just noticed was missing all of it's hair, except for a tuft of hair at the end, "Kneazles are very unique. They can be domesticated, but only if they grow a bond between someone. They are kept usually by detectives 'cause they can sniff out criminals. They usually are light colored, like this yella' one." The students looked at the kneazle in fascination.   
  
Parvati spoke up, "Where did you get that one, Hagrid?"   
  
Hagrid beamed, "This one was livin' in my pumpkin patch all year. She's pregnant." The girls all cooed in excitement.   
  
"Will we get to see its babies?" Pansy cooed, obviously caught up in the excitement. Draco scowled at her.   
  
"O' Course. Pumpkin's due in abou' 2 weeks," Hagrid beamed, "Kneazles can be interbred with cats, but in the wild will only breed with pure-bred kneazles or those that have kneazle blood in them, half-breeds. That means there must be a male around here; I have been lookin' for him. Unless they are pure-bred, like this one, they will not have the bald tail."   
  
"Wow, she is so cute!" Lavender cried, "Isn't she Hermione?" But, apparently Hermione wasn't listening. She looked like she was thinking hard. Lavender didn't seem to mind, though. Harry looked at Hermione in concern, but took her off his mind as Hagrid let the students come up one at a time to pet the kneazle. When it was Harry's turn, Hagrid began to talk softly.   
  
"Is somethin' up between you an' Ron, Harry?" Hagrid asked.   
  
"He got mad at me, but I don't know why," Harry said as he pet the soft kneazle.   
  
"Ah, well, you'll figger it out righ'?" Hagrid said assuredly.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Harry sighed as he glanced at Ron who was busy talking to Neville. Harry didn't tell Hagrid that it had been almost 2 months since they had talked.   
  
When the lesson ended, Harry walked off quickly, not wanting more questions from Hagrid. But, Hermione ran up ahead of Harry.   
  
"Where are you going, Hermione?" Harry asked in concern.   
  
"I need to go to the library, alone. See you!" She called over her shoulder. Harry sighed and walked to the common room, also alone.   
  
  
  
  
***Don't forget, I love getting reviews, so I know what you enjoyed the most! Thanks for those who have been so loyal, I truly appreciate it! Please keep coming back for more! ***   
  
  
Disclaimer- The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)   



	11. The Kiss

The time seemed to be flying, since three days later, Easter Vacation started.  Although, it didn't seem like vacation, because they had even more homework than they did during last year's Easter vacation, what with preparing for O.W.L.S.   
It would be the first year in a long time that Harry actually had to do his exams.  He had managed to get out of exams for the past three years now, with all the trouble he got into.    
  
There hadn't been very many disastrous incidents this year, except for Harry's social life.  Besides the many fights and girl problems Harry had had this year, this year was quite boring.  Nothing had happened, since his dream about Snape; in fact, he hadn't heard from Dumbledore, Sirius, or Mrs. Figg since that night.  Harry was starting to wonder when they were going to tell him what was going on.  
  
It wasn't until his first morning during their Spring Break that Harry heard from one of them.  He had been staring at Ginny at the other end of the table during breakfast, his chin in her hands, when Hedwig landed on his shoulder.  She startled him awake from his thoughts by pecking him on the nose.  Harry complained at first, but was delighted to see that she had finally returned.  Then he saw that the letter she held was addressed to him in Sirius' handwriting.  Harry gladly took the letter and let Hedwig pick some scrambled eggs off of his plate.  He made sure no one was watching, and opened the letter under the table.  
  
Dear Harry,  
It seems it took Hedwig quite some time to find me.  After we met in Dumbledore's office, I was sent to pick up Remus from a mission (He stayed a little too long, long enough for the moon to become full, if you know what I mean) he had been sent on, and apparently missed your owl before I left.  She managed to find me on my way back from my mission, but in case this falls into the wrong hands, I cannot tell you where Lupin and I are hiding.  Don't worry, Remus is fine now and he didn't manage to attack anyone before I arrived.  
I talked to Dumbledore about your asking to be told what is going on, but I am afraid he is wise in saying that that can't be done.  I think we both know you have a knack of running into trouble, so maybe it's best if you are kept out of the business of the Order of Phoenix.    
That doesn't mean that I don't want your letters to stop coming.  And if there is an emergency soon, I will contact you.  
Your Godfather,  
Sirius  
  
Harry put the letter down in disappointment.  He wasn't part of the Order of Phoenix?  He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Harry!  What are you reading?"  Harry looked up and saw Hermione standing over him, holding Crookshanks.  
  
"Oh, just a letter from Snuffles." Harry used Sirius' secret name from last year.  Hermione looked surprised.  Harry didn't want to tell her quite yet though; his curiosity was killing him.  Why had Hermione brought Crookshanks down to the Great Hall for breakfast? "I'll tell you about it later.  First of all, tell me why your cat is eating breakfast with you?"  Harry asked her.  
  
"Come with me," Hermione said excitedly.  Harry knew there was something up, so he left his leftover bacon on his plate for Hedwig, who gladly nibbled on it, and followed Hermione outside of the Great Hall and out of the castle.  
  
"We need to go see Hagrid," Hermione stated.  
  
"Why now?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Because I figured out who Pumpkin's mate is," Hermione said quite loudly, her excitement obviously building.  She had probably been wanting to mention this for a while.  
  
"Who?" Harry said in surprise.  Hermione was looking lovingly at Crookshanks.  Then it dawned on Harry.  
  
"But Hermione!  Cats and kneazles can only be bred professionally!  Not in the wild!"  
  
"Well, I figured something out, Harry, with help from Hagrid's lessons.  Crookshanks isn't one hundred percent cat.  He is half kneazle!" She shrieked in obvious pride and excitement.  
  
"He is?"  Harry whooped.  This was getting interesting.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione whooped back, "Now we just have to get to Hagrid's and see if Pumpkin and Crookshanks have met.  If they know each other, there is no doubt, with all the wanderings Crookshanks does at night."  By this time they had arrived at Hagrid's hut and Hermione knocked on the door.  Hagrid welcomed them jovially and Fang slobbered all over Harry's jeans in excitement.  Crookshanks didn't look too excited to see the boarhound.  Hermione couldn't contain her excitement and immediately began explaining her discovery to Hagrid.  Hagrid was extremely impressed.  
  
"Well, Pumpkin is in her basket in the corner, maybe we can go and see if it's true," Hagrid was just as excited as Hermione now.  Hermione put Crookshanks down next to Pumpkin and immediately the two began to purr and sniff at one another.  They rubbed noses like old friends.   
  
"It's true, Hagrid!" Hermione cried.  
  
"By jove, it is," Hagrid agreed, "Well done, Hermione, well done.  So this means Crookshanks is part kneazle.  Can't believe I never noticed before!  But he does kinda resemble one."  
  
"No wonder he is so big," Harry noted.  All of a sudden, Crookshanks growled loudly and slunk over to a corner of Hagrid's house, where a couple rats were making their way into a hole.  Hagrid blushed.  
  
"A couple o' rats moved into me house while I was away." He remarked in embarrassment, "Been tryin' to get rid o' them.  Maybe Crookshanks can stay to be with Pumpkin when her kittens arrive and try to rid me of the rats at the same time."  
  
"That's fine with me," Hermione said, "As long as you call us down as soon as the kittens begin to come."  
  
"O' Course I would!  Don't want you to miss it." Hagrid agreed.  They looked over at Crookshanks, who was making quite a commotion at the front of the rat hole, trying to get to the rats, "He sure is anxious to get to them.  I think my rats will be gone in no time, then." The three of them laughed as they watched Crookshanks hiss and scratch at the hole madly.  
  
Hermione and Harry stayed for tea, Hermione explaining how she had used Hagrid's lessons to realize Crookshanks had kneazle in him.  Then when she finished, she asked Harry about his letter from Sirius. "What did he say, Harry?" Hermione cried.  
      
"Well, he is with Lupin out hiding somewhere, because Lupin accidentally stayed out on a mission too long or something and transformed.  He wouldn't tell me where.  Actually he wouldn't tell me anything, except that if I run into trouble or if he does, we need to contact each other immediately."  
     
Hagrid went over to Harry, obviously spotting his disappointment, "Well, it's all for the best, Harry--" Hagrid stopped when Crookshanks loudly meowed and hissed.  
    
"Sounds like the rats are teasing him." Hagrid said.  They watched silently for a minute, Harry thinking only of the fact that he couldn't be part of the Order of Phoenix.  
    
"Well, Harry, we better go back and work on our Astrology projects, right?"  
    
"Yeah, right," Harry sighed.  Hermione went over to a distracted Crookshanks and said goodbye to him lovingly, and then she and Harry said goodbye to Hagrid and left the hut.    
        
Harry was starting to take his work more seriously.  Hermione was around less too, spending most of her time in the library studying for all of her classes.  Harry would try to join her, but she just seemed to want to be alone, so he left her alone.  The week flew by, and Harry found he was spending most of it by himself.  Hermione would be in the library, Ron wouldn't talk to him, and Ginny was trying to stay away from him as much as possible.  Harry couldn't figure out if things would ever be the same between all of his friends.  This year he had expected change, but in all the wrong places.  
  
Soon, it was Sunday and classes were starting again tomorrow.  Harry walked into the common room when the full moon had already risen.  The room was not as full as usual.  Harry looked around, hoping to find Hermione so he could say good night to her.  He knew he wasn't spending enough time with her, and maybe his excuse was a little too harsh.  But the extra affection was quite uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassing.  Then again, he missed her almost as much as he missed Ron, so he decided to forgive her and spend more time with her.   
  
He found Hermione in the corner of the common room, by herself.  Her face looked tired and sad.  Harry recognized the look on her face, but he couldn't remember where it was from.  He dawdled slowly up to her and stood in front of her.  He followed her sad gaze to Ron and Seamus, who were playing a game of wizard chess.  Did she miss Ron as much as he did?  
  
"Hermione?" Harry whispered.  She immediately looked up and gave him an unconvincing smile.   
  
"Harry, I was waiting for you," Harry couldn't help but notice that it sounded like a lie.  
  
"For what reason?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you found that information on Uric the Ugly for your History of Magic report," she said softly as she stared at Ron and Seamus from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes, I found it..." Harry said, wondering why she would ever stay up just for that reason.  
  
"Ok, well, goodnight," Hermione said absent-mindedly and looked at Harry, obviously expecting him to leave.  
  
"Goodnight?"  Harry said scathingly.  Why was she blowing him off now?  He sighed deeply, and dawdled up to the dorm and went to sleep.  
  
In History of Magic the next morning, Harry noticed that Hermione was back to her old self again.  But then at lunch, when they got in line right behind Ron, Dean and Seamus, she went off into her own world again. "Earth to Hermione!" Harry called.  
  
"Erm...what?" Hermione said, as if nothing had occurred.  Then she was back to her old self again.   Harry decided he had too much on his mind to deal with this, so he ignored it after that and focused on his work.  
  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they worked on their semester reports that were due in 3 weeks.  Hermione and Harry shared their books since Hermione had left hers in the common room.  Harry thought this was quite unlike Hermione, leaving books behind.  
"I got a little distracted, that's all." she said as she got her parchment and quills out of her bag.  
  
"Right," Harry said, quite unconvinced.  What was up with Hermione?  He started out his report, which he decided to do on werewolves.  He thought he might as well take this opportunity to learn more about them.  Then he began to wonder how Remus and Sirius were doing.  Had they made it back from their mission?  Were they still staying in the Shrieking Shack?  And what about Mrs. Figg?  Where had she ended up?  Harry worried silently until Professor Fletcher came and pulled him aside, apparently he had news about something.  
  
"I need to know if you have had any more dreams concerning You-Know-Who, Harry.  Dumbledore asked me to ask you." He whispered.  
  
"Why didn't he ask me himself?" Harry asked, due to his suspicion.  
  
"He has a lot to do, Harry.  He's been very busy with secret business." Professor Fletcher hesitated.  
  
"Well, what kind of business?" Harry asked, his curiosity building up.  
  
"It's nothing I need to tell you, Harry." Professor Fletcher said.  
  
"Why?  Don't I have a right to know?" Harry was starting to get angry.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't any of your business, Harry.  Only those in the Order of Phoenix--"  
  
"Why can't I be a part of it?" Harry scathed as quietly as he could.  
  
"This isn't the place, Harry!  Now, tell me, what kind of dreams have you had about You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he could trust this man.  Was he completely on their side?  But it didn't hurt to tell the truth since it had nothing that Professor Fletcher could want.  "Nothing, sir," he said, "I haven't had any dreams since the last."  Professor Fletcher sighed slightly and told him to get back to work.  Harry looked at his face, studying his every expression, searching it for clues.  Why wouldn't anyone include him?  He was old enough to be part of the Order of Phoenix, to fight Voldemort, to avenge his parents.  Voldemort was the reason for his parent's deaths!  He wanted to be part of the fight!  He stormed back to his seat and ignored the looks of interest he was getting from both Hermione and Ron, and opened his book to the beginning of the chapter on werewolves.  
        
Harry couldn't sleep that night. He lay in bed and thought about Professor Snape. What if he was in trouble? Were they doing anything about it? Dumbledore had probably sent someone to check and make sure he was o.k. Yet Harry still wondered what was going on. He was so confused.   
  
Harry's thoughts changed to Ginny. How was he ever going to get her to talk to him? And when they did begin to talk again, would he have the courage to tell her that he had begun thinking of her as more than a friend? Harry still couldn't believe it himself. Only last year he had thought of her as Ron's little sister. Now he felt all mushy whenever he thought of her. He was slightly embarrassed by this. What if Ron found out? It was different then how he got when he thought of Cho last year. More real.   
By now, Neville's snoring was starting to get annoying. Harry decided that he would take a walk. He knew it wasn't right for him to do so, but he didn't care. He had too much on his mind right now. Harry picked up his Invisibility Cloak and completely forgot his Marauder's Map as he shuffled out of the dorm and into the castle halls, clutching the cloak around himself. Somehow, his feet dragged him to the castle door and outside. Minutes later, he found himself in front of the school lake. He sat and looked at the lake, the moon's reflection casting a luminous light upon the water. He leaned against the tree and looked around him at the early April world.   
  
"I didn't expect to see you here at this hour, Harry," A voice startled Harry and it took him a moment to realize he had draped the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, making his head visible to whomever was sharing the lake side with him. He squinting and noticed a quite familiar figure only 20 feet away.   
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry gasped in disbelief.   
  
"That's right, Harry, it's me." Lupin said in glee, obviously happy to have run into Harry, "Now, explain to me why you are outside at such an hour, son." He walked over to be closer to Harry.   
  
"I really don't know, to be honest. My feet just kind of led me here."   
  
Professor Lupin smiled, but then saw the lathargic look in Harry`s eyes, "Is something wrong, Harry?"   
  
"You can put it that way, but I don't think you can help." Harry sighed deeply, "Anyways, it isn't that important," Harry lied. Lupin didn't look like he bought it, but he inevitably got the point and dropped the subject. " So what brought YOU here at such an hour?" Harry asked.   
  
"I am here to meet a friend," Lupin replied, "I am glad I came early, otherwise I wouldn't have run into you."   
  
"Professor, do you think you could convince Dumbledore to let me join the Order of Phoenix?"   
  
Lupin gave him a grave look, "Harry, if Dumbledore says you shouldn't join, then you shouldn't. It's probably for the best. Besides, some of the stuff I have seen this year shouldn't be seen by your young eyes." Suddenly he gazed at the lake and Harry took a long look at his graying hair and weary face. Yet, his concern couldn't out-match his anger.   
  
"But Professor! I saw Cedric die last year! I battled Voldemort face to face!"   
  
"That is something you shouldn't have experienced, Harry. But it is all in the past. " Suddenly, Harry heard a figure approaching them. He turned around and saw the face of Mrs. Figg.   
  
"Harry Potter. What are you doing down here?" Mrs. Figg berated. She moved her glare to Lupin," Did you tell him you were going to be here, Remus? Don't you know the castle rules? You always were such a troublemaker..."   
  
"I didn't Mrs. Figg, I promise," Lupin said, cowering slightly to the tiny woman.   
  
"Well, it looks like Hogwarts has a Remus Junior in it's midst, then" Her glare changed to a warm smile, which surprised Harry.   
  
"Well, Harry, I'm afraid, Mrs. Figg and I have to go now. We have some serious business to attend to." Lupin looked rather tired as he said this.   
  
"Can't you tell me what's going on, Professor?" Harry said, slightly frusterated.   
  
"I'm afraid not, Harry. But don't fret, I will send you owls, despite Dumbledore's orders," Lupin smiled mischieviously, "And by the way, please call me Remus from now on, ok?"   
  
Harry brightened at this and smiled slightly, "Alright, Remus. Take care and good luck to both of you, what ever you two are up to."   
  
"You take care too, Harry" Mrs. Figg said, "watch over Professor Fletcher for me, if you don't mind."   
  
"I will, goodbye!" Harry wondered why he needed to watch over Professor Fletcher.   
  
"Farewell, Harry!" Mrs. Figg and Lupin said together as they hiked up to the path that led to Hogsmeade.   
  
History of Magic was just as boring as ever the next day.  Harry slumped in his desk even further as he listened to the history of Chinese witches.  Professor Binns had announced before the lesson that this was his favorite subject, but his passive voice showed no sign that he was at all interested in it.  Harry looked around in boredom to see what everyone was doing.  Dean and Seamus were trading wizard cards.  Parvati was drawing on her hand, while Neville was snoring next to her a flow of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.  Hermione was listening attently as usual, while Ron stared longingly at her.  Harry sighed deeply.  Why couldn't Ron have fallen for someone else?  He noticed some of the class had started packing up, and realized class was over.  He quickly grabbed his bag and nudged Neville before he caught up with Hermione.  
  
Hermione said they needed to go to the library to do their Charms homework.  Harry realized she seemed as if she might be better, but he couldn't be so sure.  He sat down beside her and took out his book. As he opened it, he noticed Hermione still hadn't gotten hers out yet.  She was staring across the library at the check-out desk.  Ron was there talking to Madam Pince.   
  
"Young man, if I don't get that book back soon, I will have to have you pay the entire price for it!" Madam Pince admonished Ron in a cranky voice.  
  
"I suppose so," Ron said, sounding slightly dissappointed.  Harry thought it was probably nothing important and poked Hermione until she came out of her daze and got her book out.  Harry glanced over in Ron's direction as she got her book out and saw that he had sat down by himself at a table and had noticed them in the library.  Harry and Ron had a brief moment of eye contact; Ron gave Harry a loathing glare that made Harry sigh deeply.  What is his problem, Harry thought.    
  
"Alright, it's on page 429, Harry, not 559," Hermione flipped his book to the right page.  Harry noticed that she glanced briefly at Ron periodically, "Oh, Harry, your so funny sometimes!"  she giggled.  
  
"Wha?"  Harry grew confused.  What was so funny about that?  He hadn't even had a chance to flip his book to the right page.  Apparently Hermione was in her weird mood again.  Girls, Harry thought.  Harry rolled his eyes as he took out his quill and parchment.  Then he saw a shadow on his books, looked up, and saw Madam Pince glaring at the two of them.  
  
"How many times do I have to ask you students to be quiet in my library!" she shrieked, "When I said quiet, I said quiet!" she snorted at them and waddled off to sort more books.    
  
Harry leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, "Hermione!  Stop acting strange or you'll get both of us in trouble!"  Hermione looked at Harry and started giggling as if he had said a joke, "What are you laughing at?" Harry asked in disgust.  He had a feeling they were going to get kicked out of the library.  Harry gave her a look, but her gaze was on Ron.  Harry looked over and saw Ron was about to explode with anger.  What was going on?  Then it suddenly dawned on Harry, what had upset Ron.  Could it be that Hermione was acting mushy towards Harry to upset Ron?  It had to be!  Harry felt as if a light bulb had appeared over his head.  It was so obvious!  Hermione liked Ron too!  
Harry was so surprised at the revelation that he didn't see Hermione leaning close to him.  At the last moment he saw her close to him and felt her peck her lips on his cheek.  Harry felt a cold disgusted shock race through his body.  
  
"HERMIONE!!!!!!!"  Harry got up and backed away quickly, rubbing his scarlet cheek.  Hermione obviously realized how far she had gone.  She slumped in her chair, her face scarlet red.  Ron had gotten out of his chair and had his jaw dropped in disgust and surprise,   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERMIONE?!" Harry shrieked, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  He stormed towards the exit of the library, leaving his books behind.  He was so angry that when an angry Madam Pince stormed up to him, he just pushed her aside and slammed the library door shut.  He didn't even notice Ginny timidly wave hello to him on his way up to the Gryffindor common room.  He stormed up to his dorm and slammed the door shut, relieved to find it empty.   
  
  
***Don't forget, I love getting reviews, so I know what you enjoyed the most! Thanks for those who have been so loyal, I truly appreciate it! Please keep coming back for more! ***   
  
Disclaimer- The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)   
  
  



	12. A Friendship Back to Normal

Harry sat down on his bed and thought over the last 10 minutes. What had just happened? This definitely wasn't Hermione. Harry knew he had to talk to Hermione, but at the present moment he was too embarrassed to talk to her. Harry sat on his bed for another five minutes, wondering when his friendship was going to be back to normal. His perfect friendship. Then he heard the dorm door open. Harry turned around and was shocked to find Ron, holding all of Harry's books in his hands and giving him a grin that had "I'm sorry" written all over it.   
       
       "Look, Harry," Ron started, "I'm sorry about all the trouble I caused you--  
        
      " Don't be sorry," Harry said, "It wasn't your fault. I understand why you were mad now. You had every good reason to be mad--"   
        
      "But I thought that you were actually involved! I didn't know it was just one of her games! I didn't really think Hermione would ever do that kind of thing..."   
  
      "Neither did I." Harry said chuckling a little. Ron lost his serious face and chuckled too. He put Harry's books down and went to sit on his bed.   
        
      "So..." Ron started casually, "What do you think she did it for?" He looked into Harry's eyes, his eyes looking so hopeful. Harry knew that the question really meant something else. Does she like me?   
  
      "I really don't know," Harry answered the unspoken question suddenly feeling like he actually cared, for the first time.   
  
      "Well, it's not like I can ask her..." Ron said disappointedly. Harry stared at him, looking at how he had changed over the past few months and surprised at the change he saw. Ron had indeed grown a few more inches and he had continued to use Dean's hair styling gel on his bangs. Obviously he had grown quite fond of it. Harry thought that he looked a lot older than he did 3 months ago.   
  
      "Well," Harry began, with a little reluctance, "If you want, I can ask her..."   
  
      Ron almost jumped out of his seat, "You WOULD?!" He quickly calmed his composure and sat back down, "I mean, you would? Thanks!" There was a long silence.   
  
      Harry quickly tried to find something to say, "Thanks for bringing my books."   
  
      Ron smiled and then suddenly, as if this reminded him of something, he grew wide eyed, "Harry! We have Charms in," He glanced at the clock, "2 minutes!" Harry's heart froze and he ran for his books and stuffed them in his bag.   
  
      "C'mon then!" He cried. He and Ron rushed out of the dorm and raced for the Charms room. Professor Flitwick had already begun his lecture when the two entered his room. He glared at them, but didn't cease. Harry noticed Hermione give them a curious glare, until she saw Harry looking at her; she quickly slumped in her chair, blushing furiously.   
  
      "Alright, pass up your assignments," Professor Flitwick said. Ron and Harry exchanged panicked glances. Harry dug out his book and opened it to the assignment's page, only to find a piece of parchment, with only a number 1 upon it. Then he saw a small shadow appear over his nearly blank paper on his desk.   
  
      "So, do you have it? Or were you out causing trouble with your friend here?" Harry looked over at Ron who was sulking in his seat. He gave Harry a look of pity.   
  
      "I was with him, I guess sir," Harry mumbled.   
  
      "You two see me after class then," Professor Flitwick growled, "Being late is one thing. Not doing your homework is quite another." Harry and Ron cowered to the little man as he continued onto Hermione, who had managed to do her homework somehow after the incident in the library. Harry wondered how she could do homework when she had so much on her mind, but then he realized he was thinking about Hermione. As soon as their lesson ended, Harry and Ron dragged themselves up to the Professor Flitwick's desk.   
  
      "I'm afraid I am going to have to give you detention, as you have probably guessed," Professor Flitwick said, "You are to report to Mr. Filch's office on Monday at 6:00 PM sharp. Understand?" They nodded. "It's curious. You two have behaved so well in my class for the past couple months. I have to wonder what happened, but I suppose it isn't any of my business. Run along to lunch now." Harry stared down at Professor Flitwick's desk feeling guilty. It was then that he noticed all the stationery on the desk. Harry's heart froze. Had something happened in the Order of Phoenix again? Harry felt his arm being pulled and looked at Professor Flitwick, who was looking at him curiously. He let Ron pull him out of the room, waving to Professor Flitwick with a sheepish grin on his face. Professor Flitwick chortled at the grin just as Ron closed the door.   
        
      "So, what made you get that look on your face, Harry?" Ron asked as soon as they exited the room.   
        
      "I'll tell you later," Harry promised, "but right now I could use some food. Let's go to lunch."  
  
      Harry and Ron spent an hour in the lunchroom catching up.  Apparently, Ron had spent many hours practicing Quidditch while he and Harry had been fighting.  Harry, of course had noticed that in practice.  Harry was coming to realize Ron was just as good a player as he was, maybe even better.    
  
      "Now can you tell me what was upsetting you in Professor Flitwick's classroom?" Ron asked inquisitively.  
  
      "Maybe some day, Ron, but I kind of promised not to tell," Harry said reluctantly.  He really wanted to tell Ron, but he had promised Dumbledore.  Ron raised an eyebrow in intrigue.  
  
      "What DID you do while we weren't talking, Harry?" Ron asked inquisitively again.  Harry thought clearly if he should tell him everything.  Should he tell him that he about his changed feelings for Ginny?  Or about the meeting with Lupin, or the dream?  Harry decided maybe he should just leave that stuff out.  
  
      "Um, not much I suppose," Harry lied, "I just worked on school work, practiced Quidditch, hung around with Hermione..."  At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron looked up and had a look of sadness upon his face.  Harry realized he may have said the wrong thing.  He gave Ron a weak smile and played with his peas.  
  
      "Harry, do you think you can still ask Hermione if she--er--i mean, if she--" Ron hesitated.  
  
      "I will soon, Ron, promise," Harry answered.  Ron slumped in his chair.  
  
      "All right," he said.  
  
      The two friends left the Great Hall only minutes later to go to their Quidditch practice.  "It's great we can finally walk to Quidditch together!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
      "Tell me about it.  I was this close to getting in trouble for enchanting the suits of armor into dancing the tango, since I was always walking with Fred and George!" Ron said, holding up his fingers and spreading them an inch apart.  Harry laughed happily.  His best friend was finally back.   
  
      Katie was busy straightening up brooms when the boys arrived for the practice.  She was very stressed out due to the fact that the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw was taking place in a week and a half.  Alicia, who had recovered from her fall well, was consoling her by helping her with the brooms.  Ron and Harry walked into the stadium and hopped on their brooms.  They swooped around happily together until they realized that practice was starting without them.  They zoomed down and hopped off their brooms snickering, Katie glaring at them disapprovingly.  
  
      "We all should be aware that the match against Ravenclaw is soon!  There should be no misbehaving, just practice, practice, practice!  So let's get a move on!"  They hopped on their brooms and Harry was about to take off when Katie took him by the arm.  "I just wanted you to focus on your dives, Harry.  Apparently, you're not the only one who has been working on it.  The Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang is it?  According to a faithful spy of ours, she has been working on it in secret and she is quite good. So PLEASE work on it!" Katie looked quite stressed.  Harry stifled laughter at the seriousness, even though he realized that he did need to work on the dives.  He hadn't been practicing as much as he should have been.  
  
      "Alright,"  Harry agreed.  The two hopped on their brooms and joined the rest in practice.  Harry didn't fail to notice that Ron only missed three Quaffles from making the goal.  He sighed deeply, wondering why he hadn't practiced more.  How could his best friend be beating him in Quidditch?  
  
      Harry's dives were getting faster and more accurate.  He was relieved.  He hadn't forgotten that Cho Chang was an expert at dives, yet he wondered who had been spying for the team.    
  
      After about 3 exhausting hours, the teams started to trudge out of the stadium.  Harry and Ron passed Hagrid's house and Harry realized it had been a while since he had been to see Hagrid besides during lessons.  He peered through the trees and saw that Hermione was walking out of the cottage talking to Hagrid and holding a ruffled Crookshanks.    
  
      "I wonder what Hermione is up to, Harry," Ron wondered aloud.  
  
      "Let's go talk to Hagrid.  It's been a while, and maybe we can figure out what's going on," Harry said.  They trudged up the hill towards the cottage, Hagrid noticing them before they even reached the house.  
  
      "Ron?  Harry?  So good to see you two back to normal 'n all!  C'mon in!"  Hagrid cheered.  
  
      "Hagrid!  Sorry it's been a while," Harry apologized.  
  
      "I understand the O.W.L.S are probably taking up yer time," Hagrid consoled, "Hermione was just down here and told me that she had just finished her homework!  Poor dear," Hagrid peered at the two boys, with a 'what's up with Hermione?' look on his face.  Ron ignored it.  
  
      "What was she doing over here?" he asked  
  
      "She came to pick up Crookshanks.  I think he about did it with my rat problem, bless his soul.  And I think the kittens won't be needin' the father any more," Hagrid picked up one of the kneazle kittens and caressed the purring creature gently.  Harry and Ron were just about to comment on how cute it was when they heard a noise behind them.  A large rat was scurrying towards a hole in the wall.  
  
      "Blast these rats!  I thought they be gone," Hagrid stood up quickly, scaring the kitten off his lap, " I may need Crookshanks back here.  I'll have to talk to Hermione about it."  
  
      "We'll do that for you, Hagrid.  Right Ron?" Harry knew this was the perfect opportunity to talk to Hermione and thought Ron might agree.  But Ron was staring at the rat, looking rather confused, "Is something wrong, Ron?"  
  
      "Nope, nothing's wrong.  It's just--umm," he hesistated and he shuddered slightly, "I don't like rats much after that little incident a couple years back, umm... that's all."  
  
      "Understood, o'course!" Hagrid said, "Don' we all feel the same way."  
  
      Harry was looking at Ron suspiciously.  The boys stayed for a late tea so Hagrid could tell them all about how the kittens had been growing.  They tried to look interested, but after an hour, they had to give in, "Well, Hagrid, we better be getting back to the common rooms.  We still have some homework."  
  
      "Righ' then, I understand,"  Hagrid said.  He showed them to the doors and they said their goodbyes.    
  
      "What was that all about Ron?" Harry cried.  
  
      "What are you talking about?" Ron interrogated.  
  
      "Oh, never mind," Harry sighed.  They walked in silence until they reached the entrance.    
  
      "Harry, about talking to Hermione," Ron began nervously.  
  
      "Ron.  If you promise to stay out of the way, and if she happens to be in the common room when we get back, I promise I will ask her why she kissed me and--other questions," Harry slowly said.  He was very reluctant to, but he wanted to know just as much as Ron did.  Anyways, he wanted to see if his theory was right.  Was Hermione as much in love with him as Ron was with her?  Somehow he knew he had to figure it out once and for all, to settle things straight.  
  
      Harry felt like his feet were full of lead as he and Ron silently entered the Fat Lady's portrait (She wasn't pleased when they both took over a minute to say "Fish Livers", due to both of them being nervous).  He scanned the thinning crowd and found Hermione in her usual corner, caressing Crookshanks on her lap and staring at the floor, in deep thought.  She didn't see them enter.  Harry looked at Ron, who was staring open-mouthed at Hermione.  Harry rolled his eyes, disgusted by the romance, and pushed the mesmerized Ron out of his trance.  Ron staggered his balance and grinned apologetically at Harry.  He briskly walked to Fred and George, leaving Harry with a look that meant 'Good Luck'.  Harry took a deep breath and trudged towards Hermione, who was still unaware of his presence.  
  
      "Hermione?" Harry voice squeaked slightly and he blushed as Hermione looked up in surprise.    
  
      "Oh, Harry!  I didn't see you there..." She fidgeted and shifted in her seat.  
  
      "Are you mad at me Hermione," Harry asked and bit his lip.  Hermione gave him a look of surprise and shook her head.  
  
      "I thought you were mad at me!" she cried  
  
      "No, I am just a little shocked I guess,"  
  
      "You have every right to be at least," She blushed furiously and sighed sadly, "I'm really sorry, Harry.  I don't know what else to say."  
  
      Harry didn't know how to respond.  He was getting off track, anyway, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you," he paused and smiled uncomfortably, "er--kiss me."  He blushed also and shuffled his feet.  Crookshanks growled all of a sudden and hopped off of Hermione's lap during the long pause.  Finally Hermione spoke up.  
  
      "I don't know, really." She lied.  Her gaze became obvious as she stared at Ron, who was over with Fred and George, glancing periodically nervously at them.  Harry understood Hermione's real answer immediately.  
  
      "Do you miss Ron?"  Harry asked her as he sat down next to her on the couch.  Hermione scooted over slightly so that he could have more room and nodded, without any eye contact, "Why don't you forgive him, then?"  Harry suddenly remembered the whole reason for this fight, although the Valentine's Day ball seemed so long ago.  All of a sudden, Hermione pounded her fists in anger on the couch and held back obvious tears.    
  
      "Why should I forgive him after what he did to me, Harry?" She said as she stared into Harry's eyes suddenly.  Harry hadn't seen Hermione cry in so long.  He gave her a look of confusion.  What had Ron done that night that was so bad?  He still didn't know, yet he wanted and needed to know.  Hermione stood up and walked over to the now empty corner nearby, with her arms crossed and tears trickling down her face, "He tried to kiss me, Harry.  On the bench outside the ballroom.  KISS ME!  HIS FRIEND!"    
  
      Harry finally understood it all.  Yet he was having a hard time believing it.  Hadn't Hermione just done the same thing to him?  He tried to push aside the arguments, realizing that his friend needed him now.  He did the mature thing and joined his friend in the corner, putting his arm around her shoulder.  She burst into tears.  There was silence, yet Harry couldn't wait any longer to ask the question that was burning inside.  
  
      "Why didn't you let him?"  Harry winced, expecting angry remarks from her, but nothing was happening.  He opened one eye and saw that she had stopped crying, yet her face still had sadness and confusion all over. She gazed at nothing and then she turned to Harry, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
      "I was scared."  
  
      He gaped back at her for a long time in complete shock.  This was the last thing he had expected to hear and a sudden feeling of sympathy came over him.  Harry took her around the shoulder and walked her to the couch, where they both sat down again.  
  
      "Can I ask you why you kissed me then, Hermione?" He questioned.  
  
      "I really don't know," she said, "I guess maybe I liked you or something."  Harry wasn't angered by this, like he would have been ten minutes ago.  Instead he just chuckled and put one hand on each of Hermione's shoulders.  He looked at how she had changed and remembered the bushy haired, big-toothed Hermione he was friends with in 1st year.  Now she was so much prettier, just as pretty as Cho.  If things worked out, Ron would be lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend.    
What was he thinking?  These were his best friends he was thinking about.  He thought about his friendship with them throughout the past five years and it suddenly hit him that he had been missing something this whole time that now seemed quite obvious and surprisingly acceptable.  He sighed deeply and looked  deeply into Hermione's eyes.  
  
      "Hermione. You don't like me," He hesitated at his next response, "You love Ron.  You two--you two were meant for each other."  Immediately, Harry knew he wasn't only telling this to Hermione, but he was also telling it to himself.  He looked at Hermione's scared, red eyes for a long time, wondering what was going on in her mind.  Finally, Hermione breathed in deeply.  
  
      "Harry, if you don't mind, could you leave me alone for the night.  I'll see you in the morning." She sighed.  
  
      "Alright, I understand."  Harry trudged up to the stairway that led to the dorm and glanced behind him at Ron.  Ron was staring at Hermione in anticipation, Hermione glanced at Ron for a minute and noticed that he was staring at her.  She sighed and trudged to her dorm and was out of sight.  Harry turned around and entered the dorm.  
  
      When Harry walked out into the common room the next morning, Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table by themselves, laughing.  Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared.  Did he miss something?  Were they officially a "couple"?  He walked quickly up to them and Ron smiled broadly as he approached.  
  
      "Hey you two!  What's going on?" Harry said nervously.  
  
      "We were just laughing over the absurdity of our fight," Hermione chimed.  She giggled a little more and gave Ron a blithe look.    
  
      "Oh, ok," Harry trailed off, giving the two searching looks, "So, what's going on?" He repeated his question, and then Hermione looked at him and understood what he really meant.  
  
      "We decided to be friends again," she said, emphasizing the word friends.  Harry noticed she looked at her shoes while she said this.  Ron, who was behind Hermione, was looking reluctantly at her.  Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief, but then felt regret, which greatly surprised him.    
  
      "Well that's great," Harry said, trying to sound enthusiastic.  A long silence followed.  
  
      "Ron, do you know where Fred and George are?" A familiar voice asked timidly.  Harry turned around and looked into Ginny's eyes, who had been looking at him, not Ron.  Harry hadn't dreamt about the red-haired beauty for so long and had missed her mahogany eyes.  He could help but gawk when he saw them.  He felt his heart tug and his cheeks go hot, but quickly took his eyes off of Ginny, not wanting to share his secret with his friends.  It was too late.  Ron was looking at Harry in great surprise, his jaw dropped.  Hermione was fiddling with a quill, oblivious of what was going on.  Ginny was looking from Ron to Harry in confusion.  "Mum sent them some stuff, I need to find them..." she said, trying to break the tension.  Ron shuddered a little and looked away from Harry, closing his jaw and forcing a smile to Ginny.  
  
      "They went out with Angelina to practice Quidditch." Ron said.  Harry shuffled his feet nervously and nodded in agreement as he looked over at Ginny.  Ginny smiled slightly at Harry's glance.  Harry felt his cheeks grow hot even more, but managed to refrain from smiling.  He immediately regretted this since Ginny's smile faded.  She had obviously expected a smile back from him, but Harry knew if he had he would have lost his secret, which he knew he wasn't ready to reveal.  But regret still managed to loom as Ginny trudged out of the common room.  He did his best to hide it as Ron gave him a look.  
  
      "What are you staring at Ron?" Harry asked as he chuckled nervously.  
  
      "You guys know that we better get some breakfast before ten.  We don't want to miss the Hogsmeade trip today, do we?" Hermione asked, obviously not aware of what was going on.  
  
      "Of course not, let's go," Ron said, shuddering his suspicions away in a heartbeat.  Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he caught up with his friends.  
  
      Before they made it to the Great Hall, an enthusiastic Collin Creevey caught up with them.  
  
      "Harry!  Harry!  Are you going to Hogsmeade?" he questioned in great excitement.  Not long after his tiny brother Dennis caught up with him and stared at Harry's scar with his mouse-like eyes.  Harry instinctively smoothed his bangs down.  
  
      "Yeah, I'm going," He answered politely.  He glanced at Ron and Hermione.  Ron was rolling his eyes and Hermione was stifling laughter.  The two Creevey brothers smiled in glee.  
  
      "Well, will you guys sit with us and our friends at lunch?" Collin pleaded.  
  
      "Umm maybe," Harry hesitated and gave the boys a weak smile.  They grew so excited that Harry had to back away in hopes of surviving with no injury.  To his dismay, the boys continued to walk with he, Ron, and Hermione until they made it to the Great Hall.  When they made it, Nearly Headless Nick was just walking out of it.  Harry smiled, glad to see an old friend.  
  
      "Nick!" Hermione called out to catch him.  He turned around and smiled happily.  
  
      "It has been some time!  So glad to see you three kind souls," he greeted them gladly.  
  
      "Where have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
      "Oh, I've been busy with many preparations, shall we say," He said proudly, staring at the Creevey brothers and smiling warmly.  Collin and Dennis were hiding in Ron's tall shadow.  Ron was stifling laughter, but Harry had grown too intrigued with this tidbit of news to notice.  
  
      "What kind of preparations?" He asked.  
  
      "Top secret.  I've been rather busy.  I kind of regret not being around the school to socialize with old friends like you three," He said, "But they've given me a special break!" He smiled proudly.  
  
      "What for?" Hermione asked.  
  
      "I am substituting as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Nick said puffing out his transparent chest in pride.  
  
      "Really?" Ron asked in a new sense of intrigue, "But what about--"  
  
      "Well, I must be off," Nick interrupted quickly, "See you on Tuesday."  He floated off, waving enthusiastically.  
  
      "Why would we need a substitute?" Hermione asked out loud.  
  
      "I don't know, but he sure was scary on Thursday," Collin said, stepping out of Ron's shadow, Dennis closely behind.  
  
      "You've already had him?" Harry asked.  
  
      "Yes, and so have I," Dennis said something for the first time all day in his squeaky voice, "He knows a lot of creepy stories.  And he couldn't stop showing us his head tricks." The little boy shuddered.  
  
      "So where is Professor Fletcher?" Harry asked.  
  
      "Some mission, according to Professor Headless," Collin said casually, "He left Thursday morning I guess."  
  
      "Professor Headless?" Hermione asked, stifling laughter.  
  
      "He said he wanted to be called that," Dennis said.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione all guffawed, remembering the event of their second year in understanding.   Nick had always had a great desire to be completely headless instead of nearly.  Harry quickly settled down as he realized there must be something going on.  Dennis and Collin were giving them strange looks.  
  
      "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Neville came up to the group after the laughter had subsided.  
  
      "Going to breakfast, why?" Ron asked.  
  
      "Well," Neville said, "Because it's ten o'clock.  We have to go to the entry way to get ready for the Hogsmeade trip!" Harry, Hermione, Ron, Collin, and Dennis all looked longingly at the empty plates in the Great Hall, ready to be filled, and followed Neville to the entry way to get ready for their trip to Hogsmeade.  Harry, Hermione, and Ron managed to slip away from the other three and whisper about their new find.  
  
      "What do you think this means," Hermione asked.  
  
      Harry couldn't help but smile, despite the seriousness of the situation.  He was so happy to have his two best friends back, to have the team back together.  "It means something's going on, and we need to find out."  
  
        
(To be continued! Please come back when I update!!)   
  
  
***Don't forget, I love getting reviews, so I know what you enjoyed the most! Thanks for those who have been so loyal, I truly appreciate it! Please keep coming back for more! ***   
  
Disclaimer- The characters, setting, etc. belong to the most talented writer in the world (JK Rowling), yet the plot was developed, with inspiration from the greatest writer in the world, by yours truly ;o)   
  
  
  



	13. Secret Trouble

  
Harry told Hermione and Ron all about his meeting with Lupin just less than a week ago. He told them about his leaving with Mrs. Figg for a special mission.   
  
"Do you think Professor Fletcher left on the same mission they did?" Hermione wondered.   
  
"No, because then he would have left with them, wouldn't he?" Harry pondered some more. They all pondered some more.   
  
"What if..." Ron began hesitantly.   
  
"What if what?" Harry barked, wanting any idea of what was going on. Ron sighed deeply and began again.   
  
"What if Mrs. Figg and Lupin are in trouble...and Professor Fletcher went after them?" He asked quickly. He gave Hermione and Harry a look of worry. No one answered. They all stared at the ground and went into deep thought. Moments later, they arrived in Hogsmeade, a tempting Honeyduke's looming before them. They all dropped their jaws and their mouths watered.   
  
"I think it wouldn't hurt to get a bit of comfort food right now, don't you?" Hermione asked slowly. The boys gave her a look and each suddenly raced into the shop and began gathering their favorite treats.   
  
After they had finished their shopping at Honeyduke's, the starving gang huddled into the Three Broomsticks only to find Fred, George, and Ginny sitting at a booth, all looking quite grave.   
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly. George looked up with a rare look of seriousness on his face.   
  
"We got a letter from Mum and Dad, Ron." He began, "They told us not to tell you and Ginny, but we didn't want to keep this from you two." He sighed and clutched the piece of parchment he held in his hands. Fred looked at George and then looked at Ron.   
  
"Mum and Dad are going on some sort trip. It's top secret I guess. They didn't say that it was for the Ministry... they didn't say much in fact." Fred stared at his butterbeer.   
"Did they say anything else!?" Harry asked quickly. This was not a good sign. Fred and George looked at Harry in surprise at his urgency.   
  
"Nothing else," Fred said, "All they said besides that they left was that they love all of us and that they were planning on leaving early Thursday morning."   
Ginny, who was sitting opposite of Fred and George looked rather worried. "I can't believe they didn't tell us anything else! Why would they leave on such short notice?"  
  
Ron suddenly turned around with a look of astonishment on his face. It suddenly hit Harry. Early Thursday was the same time Professor Fletcher had left! He gasped allowed and heard Hermione gasp not long after.   
  
"Don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure they are all right." George comforted, "I just wish they would have told us where they were going."   
  
"Anyways, why don't you guys sit with us?" George asked Hermione, Harry, and Ron as he and Fred scoot over. Fred called over Madame Rosmerta with three butterbeers as Hermione and Ron scooted in next to George.   
Ginny side-glanced Harry, who was still standing. She scoot over slightly, her cheeks glowing. Harry smiled and gladly scooted in next to her. He sipped his butterbeer as a long silence prevailed over the table.   
Suddenly, a loud group entered the pub. Harry turned around and saw to his dismay Collin Creevey waving fanatically as he entered, followed by several giggling 4th years. Fred and George wrinkled their brows as the noisy group scooted into the booth happily.   
  
"Hi Harry!" Collin greeted Harry. He puffed out his chest as several of his friends giggled and whispered. Harry instinctively smoothed his bangs down. He looked frantically for an escape route. It was then that he noticed that Ginny was trying to hide behind him. She weakly smiled at him, just as a girl with long brown hair noticed her and scowled.   
  
"I think I'm going to leave now, Collin!" She glared at Ginny and then at Harry and then stormed out of the pub, followed by several other girls who all glared at Ginny and whispered amongst themselves as they left.   
  
"Wow, that was fast!" Collin said, "Oh well! Their loss!" He laughed and gathered some straws that Madame Rosmerta had brought with their butterbeers. Harry stared at the door to the pub, angry at the girls for treating Ginny that way. He then turned to Ginny to ask her what that had been about, but stopped when he saw a tear falling down her cheek. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he felt a kick in his shin.   
  
"Ow!" he shrieked. He looked across from him and saw Ron giving him a look. It said "Do something!" all over it. He stared at Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron, who all had not noticed Ginny's problem. They were all enthralled with Collin and his friends' blowing the paper off of their straws at eachother. Harry decided he would have to ask Ginny what was going on later.   
  
"Wow! Look at the time!" Harry announced, "We really must be off, right Hermione and Ron?"   
  
"Oh right!" Hermione said, still raising an eyebrow at the rowdy boys.   
  
"Right!" Fred said, "Shouldn't we accompany you?"   
  
"Of course!" Harry said, "And Ginny too!" He smiled at her, but she seemed too distracted to have heard. Harry's smile faded as he and his friends scooted out of the booth. Fred went to pay Madame Rosmerta for the drinks as they hurried out of the pub, hoping to go unnoticed.   
  
As soon as they left the Three Broomsticks and Fred caught up, they all breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"What was that all about?" George asked.   
  
"Oh nothing." Harry weakly smiled.   
  
"Yeah, that was kind of weird." Ron said. Hermoine nodded in agreement while Harry slowed down to search for Ginny, only to find her starting to walk down the street alone. "Ginny where are you going?" Harry yelled to her.   
  
"No where. I just want to be alone." she cried. Before Harry could answer, she rounded a corner and was gone. Harry sighed deeply.   
  
"Gee, I wonder what's eating Ginny." Fred wondered aloud. "Well, we better be off too. We have some girls to meet!" He grinned widely at Hermione, Ron, and Harry and George winked as they took the opposite way that Ginny had taken and rounded another corner.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled down the street towards the Shrieking Shack, each thinking the same thing in the silence. What had caused Professor Fletcher, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and maybe more members of the Order of Phoenix to leave on such short notice? Was something going on that was terribly dangerous?   
  
"I am worried about my parents." Ron sighed out loud.   
  
"I am too, we all are." Hermione comforted him as they approached the Shrieking Shack. It was then that Harry realized why their feet had taken them here. He remembered their last visit here had been eventful. They had discovered where the members of the Order of Phoenix were staying. Today the building looked deserted. Foreboding chills rushed throughout Harry's body. Dust had accumulated on a window where a melted candle was. It was the candle that had been burning during their last visit here.   
  
"That's not a good sign," Ron said as they all stared at the dusty building. Harry looked around. It was actually a very nice spring day. He noticed that the country side was bursting with life. Only the dilapitated house seemed to be dead. Then, a figure caught his eye on the dirt road just behind them. There stood a large black dog, staring right at him.   
  
"Sirius?" he cried. They all stared as the dog sneezed and barked at them. Then he walked down the hill. Ron looked at Harry and suddenly smiled. They all ran after Sirius and followed him to the other side of Hogsmeade, trying to look like they weren't following him. He led them to the countryside to a familiar cavern. It was the one he had stayed in last year. They followed him in, Harry wondering why he was staying here again.  
  
Harry heard some feet shuffling and then the strike of a match. A light appeared near the back of the room. The light shone on the smiling clean-shaven face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried as he ran up to hug him. Ron and Hermione followed him while Harry looked around. The cavern looked a lot better, with a supply of food and some matches and a blanket on the ground. Buckbeak was in a corner sleeping.   
  
"I was so relieved when I saw you lot come up the hill." Sirius said as he held the group in his arms. "I had been waiting by the house all day in hopes you would come."  
  
"Sirius you look wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. She was right. His face was full and he was clean shaven, the first Harry had ever seen of him without facial hair. His hair was pulled back in a very short ponytail and his rib cage was barely visible. Obviously he had been living a lot better than he had in years. He looked a lot healthier than that night when Harry met him in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes, yes, I have been well fed by your mother, in fact, Ron!" he laughed. "And the Hogwarts house elves." Ron smiled, and got a misty look in his face, as if he was thinking of a home-cooked meal by Mrs. Weasley. "But anyways," Sirius continued, "I really was hoping you would come by the Shrieking Shack today, since I knew the school was visiting Hogwarts today. I needed to talk to you lot."   
  
Harry grew hopeful at this, hoping this meant they would actually get some news about the Order of Phoenix. "What is it? Why is Professor Fletcher gone? And what about Ron's parents?" He burst out without thinking.  
  
Sirius lost his smile immediately and sighed. "They left on a mission. Things aren't going very well, I'm afriad."   
  
Hermione looked concerned, "Is that why you are staying here instead of in the Shrieking Shack?" Sirius nodded solemnly. Hermione turned pale.  
  
Ron gulped. "So is everyone else on this mission too?"  
  
"No, there are various missions. Actually there were about 4 or 5 more who went on that mission, but there's a lot to do. We got some news recently that has left us rather busy." Sirius eyed Harry, and Harry wondered if perhaps this meant it had something to do with Snape. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of what Snape could have told Dumbledore.   
  
"Why don't you tell us more, Sirius? We deserve to know!" Harry asked, "These are after all our friends and Ron's parents!"  
  
"Yes, they are." Hermione begged, "Please tell us Sirius. No one will and we are so worried. We're afraid that Mrs. Figg and Professor Lupin are in trouble!"  
  
Sirius sighed, "I don't know how you knew they aren't around and I don't know how they are either. We haven't heard from them in a couple days." Harry didn't like the sound of that.   
  
"Were Lupin and Mrs. Figg by any chance going to help Professor Snape?" Harry asked quietly. Sirius looked at him.  
  
"You know more than I thought you did." Sirius said.  
  
"But we still don't know where Peter is!" Hermione said.  
  
"And neither do I," Sirius said, "That's the problem. We have heard from sources that You-Know-Who has said some things about Peter, things that could mean he is up to something bad. We have some ideas, so that's where everyone else is, out looking for him."  
  
"I bet Peter isn't too far off," Harry wondered aloud. He looked at everyone. Hermione shrugged, Sirius was looking solemnly at Harry, while Ron thought hard, looking concerned. Harry guessed he was worried about his parents. "Sirius, do you think that Peter is up to something, something that is in Voldemort's plan to attack Hogwarts?".   
  
Sirius looked at him in concern. He patted Harry on the shoulder. "I wish it wasn't a possibility, but I can promise you we are trying our best to prevent anything from happening." Harry sighed. Somehow he wasn't reassured.   
  
"Why can't we help, Sirius? We have brains and this is just as important to us as it is to you." He complained. Hermione and Ron gave him looks but then gave up and sighed. Obviously they felt the same way.  
  
"It isn't my choice, Harry." Sirius said. "But I think perhaps Dumbledore wants to keep you safe, in case, Voldemort has ulterior motives for attacking Hogwarts." Harry realized what this meant. Dumbledore thought maybe Harry was the target of Voldemort's attack. This didn't exactly surprise Harry, but he wasn't all that scared, but more angry. So this was why he couldn't help. Because they thought he was helpless in defending himself? It was unfair. He felt like they were treating him like a child once again.  
  
"I don't understand what the deal is. We've helped every other time." Harry protested. Hermione and Ron remained silent. "Did we prove ourselves helpless children in the past or does everyone just assume so? It isn't fair! It isn't fair at all!"  
  
"Harry, you'll just have to accept the fact that this is more serious than the past was. You've been through enough already," Sirius consoled, with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and nodded silently. He still wasn't convinced but he could see the weariness and saddness in his godfather's eyes and didn't want to upset him anymore.  
  
"Now," Sirius went on looking at all of them, "I better be off on my next mission. I was supposed to leave this morning but--"  
  
"You're leaving?!" Hermione cried, "Don't they have enough people off searching for Peter?"  
  
"My mission is different, and no questions please." He winked at Hermione, who didn't smile back. She looked concerned and Harry didn't blame her. He wondered just as much what his godfather was up to this time and hoped it wasn't dangerous. But Sirius' weary gaze wasn't very reassuring. Harry rushed up and hugged him tight. He was frightened, like a child. Maybe Sirius was right and he wasn't quite grown up enough yet to deal with whatever it was Sirius would have to deal with. "Harry," Sirius said as he looked Harry in the eyes, "I want you to do something for me, I want you to be wary for yourself. Keep an eye out for anything suspicious." He looked at him until Harry nodded, confused. Did Sirius suspect something? Sirius looked at Ron and Hermione, "That goes for you two too." Ron and Hermione nodded and Sirius went and got a small bundle from near Buckbeak and looked at them one more time.  
  
"I have someone feeding Buckbeak, so don't worry about him. You three take care of yourselves." He turned into his dog form and ran out of the cavern without looking back. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out and watched as he disappeared down the road, with the sun standing still on the yellow and orange horizon.  
  
"How are we supposed to worry about Buckbeak with him running off on some top secret mission?" Ron chided. He looked slightly pale. Hermione and Harry both shrugged as they turned around to go and line up to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Monday came and Defense Against the Dark Arts class was their first class. After all the students were seated, Nearly Headless Nick emerged from the wall, enthralled with a copy of Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart. Ron and Hermione snickered. "Honestly, those ghouls are awful things. I regret to say that I'm related to one." Nick said as he closed the book in defiance. The class was staring at him, expectantly. By now, the news of their substitute had spread across the school.  
  
"Right, umm. You may have seen me around the school before and know me as Sir Nicholas de-Mimsy Porpington, or if you are rubbish enough to call me so, Nearly Headless Nick, but in the classroom I'd prefer you to call me Professor Headless." A fit of giggles went across the room. Nick had not taken any notice of it but was leafing through some papers. "Now what was it you left off on with Professor Fletcher?" he asked as the giggles subsided and he continued to leaf through the papers.   
  
Harry noticed Dean and Seamus were whispering about something until Seamus spoke up, "Oh, just about ghouls!" The whole class giggled, even Ron and Hermione. Nick looked delighted and began to tell the entire class about his cousin, who was a ghoul, Mortimer. Harry didn't listen though. He had other things on his mind, like how were Lupin and Mrs. Figg? He hoped they weren't in trouble. And what was it that Sirius had tried to warn him about? It sounded like Sirius was worried about him, that there was trouble looming. Maybe the news Snape had told the Order of Phoenix had something to do with Harry. Was Voldemort still obsessed with killing Harry? Harry couldn't understand what the big deal was, he had his power back he didn't need Harry anymore. But it sounded like that's what Sirius thought. Harry began to wonder if Sirius knew some things that Harry didn't know about why Voldemort hated Harry's family so much. He sighed, it wasn't like it was anything new. It seemed loads of people knew more about his family than he did.   
  
Harry knew that there was something going on that he didn't know about. He decided to be more wary like Sirius had suggested, but he didn't know where to start. If only he had told him more! Harry looked at the class, all laughing as Nick jovially told a story about his cousin. It disgusted Harry that they could laugh when behind their backs their futures were in danger. But he knew that they didn't know, they didn't know why there was a substitute and didn't seem too concerned either. He sighed and played with his quill.  
  
When class was over, Harry was still worrying about Sirius, Lupin and Mrs. Figg. He looked around and realized that he had lost Hermione and Ron in the hub-bub of students. It didn't bother him, though. He wanted to be alone. It was lunch time and somehow he didn't feel all that hungry. He trudged past the lunch room and peered in. Hermione and Ron were at a corner of the Gryffindor table by themselves. It appeared they were talking about something seriously. Harry smiled despite himself, wondering what it was they were saying. He was about to trudge away when he noticed some 4th year girls giggling and laughing near by. They surrounded Ginny who finally turned around to face Harry; she looked upset. She walked right past Harry, as if she hadn't seen him. Harry knew she had, though. Was there a chance she could forgive him for lying about his feelings for her?   
  
"Ginny! Wait!" Harry called. She turned around and looked at him. He rushed up to her and put his hands in his pockets. "Is something wrong? You've been acting so sad lately." It was a perfect time to ask her. A sudden urge came over him to just reach for her and kiss her silky cheek to make her feel better, but this only made him blush more.  
  
"Oh nothing, Harry, I'll be fine." Ginny said curtly, glancing into his eyes, but immediately looking down and impatiently shuffling her feet.   
  
"No! If you're crying there has to be something wrong!" Harry cried, "Why won't you tell me?" He said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It was as far as he could go, he had to control this tremendous feeling, an urge to caress her, one he had never felt so strongly before. He looked into the Red Haired Dream Girl's mahogany eyes and drank in this feeling, so strong a feeling. Was there a word for it? If so, he didn't know it.   
  
Harry looked at her, she looked annoyed. He knew that she was still upset about that day he had lied about his feelings. Of course, it hadn't been the first time he had blew her off. He guessed that her friends were teasing her and it had something to do with him. If only she knew he was lying, but the thought of telling her was mortifying. He didn't know where to start. Instead he just started an apology, "Ginny, I'm really sorry about--"  
  
Suddenly, Ginny jerked away."Harry! Please stop it. Please! I get the picture." She sobbed. Harry wondered what she was talking about. It was as if he had missed something she saw very clearly, "Besides," she hesistated, her lip trembling, "I can't bare another heartbreak." she whispered this with so much emotion it broke Harry's heart. She breathed in as if she was going to say something, but only gazed in Harry's green eyes and broke from his grip and ran up the steps. Harry watched her run up the steps. He knew deep down what was bothering her. Ginny had had this feeling, this burning feeling Harry couldn't name, for him all these four long years. For Harry to treat her like she had a chance and then lie about his feelings more than once, it must have broken her heart. He hung his head in despair. How could he have been so cruel to her? He trudged towards the door leading outside broken hearted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
